Nocens Locus
by cheshireSophini
Summary: During Hermione's torture at Malfoy Manor, she is sent spiralling back in time by an unsuspecting force. She must find her way back, but it doesn't help that she's aroused the interest of the junior Dark Lord...
1. Of Torture and Escape

The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling, Scholastic and WB. We are not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story. We are merely twisting the characters to our own sadistic whims...

During Hermione's torture at Malfoy Manor, she is sent spiralling back in time by an unsuspecting force. She must find her way back, but it doesn't help that she's aroused the interest of the junior Dark Lord... Collaboration with Sophini

Chapter one - Of Torture and Escape

Bellatrix Lestrange cackled as she stood over Hermione's convulsing body.

"Filth!" she spat, "You WILL tell me what I want. CRUCIO!"

Hermione screamed, she had never felt such searing pain, her insides burned and her skin felt like it was being ripped off. She clawed at the cold, stone floor beneath her, at her arms, her face, but nothing worked. She screamed until she was sure she had mangled her throat, but it wouldn't stop. _All she wanted was for it to stop_. It wouldn't. Not as long as Bellatrix saw to it. Hermione wanted to...to...

"HOW did you break into My VAULT? Answer me mudblood!" Bellatrix's shriek echoed over Hermione's pleas.

_Think of Harry...Harry...Don't give in Hermione_

"It...it's a fake...pl..please..." Hermione's cries fell on empty ears.

"We'll see if that's your answer after we've had some fun!"

The gleeful tone to her torturer's voice scared Hermione more than her shrieks and cackles ever did. Hermione dared to peek up and saw Bellatrix stalking towards her, a glint of silver in her hand. She couldn't see through the tears that had gathered in her eyes, but she knew Bellatrix's smile was feral.

"Lets play, Mudblood..."

Bellatrix froze over Hermione's limp body, bloodied knife in hand and wand in the other. She had hoped that slashing the girls wrists would loosen her tongue but no such luck... Now the word Mudblood was carved up her arm in crudely written letters.

"Now, I will only ask one more time... That sword is supposed to be in my vault at Gringotts, how did you get it? WHAT DID YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS TAKE FROM MY VAULT?" Bellatrix shrieked, bringing her wand towards the girls throat.

Hermione sobbed again, biting her lip as she tried unsuccessfully to hold her crying in. She hated crying in front of Bellatrix, it showed weakness. She'd never felt this vulnerable... She had promised herself that she would never cry again after that horrible day with the troll in first year when she had let Ron's insults get to her... And then Ron and Harry had come running to her rescue...

_No where to be seen now, are they?_ She thought bitterly to herself.

"WHAT DID YOU TAKE?" Bellatrix's screech brought her back to the present and she desperately tried to stop her sobbing.

"We... We didn't - We didn't take anything!" Hermione whimpered through her choking sobs.

"I don't believe you," Bellatrix hissed, "...Crucio!"

Hermione's screams grew louder, a scream that would pierce the very soul of anyone who heard it... Anyone apart from the evil Death Eaters around her that was.

Draco faintly heard Hermione's scream from his room at the top of the manor had a strange urge to go and rescue the girl... But then he remembered who it was his Aunt Bellatrix was torturing, Hermione Mudblood Granger. The girl who had punched him, a pureblood and Malfoy heir, in his third year. She deserved everything she bloody got.

"HERMIONE! HERMIONE!"

Bellatrix could faintly hear Weasley's screams from the dungeons. That bloody long-nosed red head was making so much of a racket it was spoiling her fun...

"WORMTAIL!" She snarled, "Keep our guests quite! What have you been told?"

"Yes, Bellatrix..." Wormtail stuttered, "Right away..."

With a sigh, Bellatrix rose from the limp figure that was Hermione and glared at Wormtail's retreating figure.

"That's Mistress Lestrange to you, rat," She growled, "Crucio!"

Her Unforgivable Curse missed him as he darted down the stairs to the cellar but it wasn't supposed to hit him anyway... The Dark Lord would punish her for that... Most severely.

With that thought swirling in her mind, she sank down again and gripped her carving knife with new eagerness, before plunging it into the girls shoulder.

Hermione's screams redoubled as Wormtail put the key in the dungeon lock. It rattled around for a moment before the door clicked and swung open.

"Stay back!" Wormtail hissed, closing and locking the door again, pointing his wand

at Harry, Ron and Luna the whole time, "What have I told you about staying quiet?"

"Well, nothing, sir," Luna put in, "You always just stood by the door when your Mistress screamed at you to do something..."

"SHE IS NOT MY MISTRESS!" Wormtail bellowed, "I answer only to the Dark Lord! A most merciful master -"

"So he only killed Harry's parents as an act of kindness then?" Ron snarled.

"YOU KNOW NOTHING! YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A BLOOD TRAITOR, YOU -" Wormtail started to scream. His words were cut off as his silver hand dropped his wand and slowly moved to his throat. The stubby metal fingers slowly rose to the tubby man's neck and closed around it, cutting off his air supply.

"No... The Dark Lord - " Wormtail whimpered with his last breaths.

Slowly, he started to turn slightly blue until with a final gasp, he fell to the floor, the hand still twitching at his throat, as though bent on crushing his wind pipe.

With a sigh, Harry crossed the dungeon to get away from the body and pulled the shard of his Two-Way mirror out of his sock

. It was a surviving part of the Two-Way mirror Sirius had given him during his fifth year. Well, a part that had _almost_ survived his rage. He vaguely heard Luna questioning his decision to carry a sharp object in his sock. One thing he did hear, though, were Hermione's piercing screams. Harry stared intently at the mirror.

_Please, someone, please..._

Harry caught a flash of blue. He could swear it was Dumbledore's eye.

"Send help. Help us, please."

Harry's hope faded as soon as the eye disappeared. They were fucked. They were all going to die-probably slowly and painfully-and all because of his stupidity.

Suddenly a crack sounded out in the dungeons, causing Harry to swivel in the direction of the noise. His eyes met a familiar face. With big green eyes, long bat-like ears and wearing socks that didn't match Dobby stood among them.

"Dobby is happy to be seeing you Harry Potter. Dobby has come to save Harry Potter and his friends, Sir!"

Harry had never been so glad to see a house elf, but-

"How was it you managed to get through the wards? Can you get us out?"

Ron beat him to it. Dobby gave Ron a look that showed him what he thought of those questions.

"Sir, I'm an elf."

Harry took that as a yes. Suddenly, Hermione's screams raised in volume, though he could still hear her lying through her teeth.

_Brave girl, brave but foolish…if she's caught….well they'd kill her anyway…._

"Dobby we need to get Hermione, and get out of here, now!"

Ron cut in. "Apparate to Shell Cottage."

At Harry's look, he elaborated.

"Bill and Fleur's house."

Dobby grabbed Harry's hand and Luna's.

"Hold on Harry Potter's friends. Dobby is needing to have everyone together!"

"But Hermione!"

"Dobby will come back for Miss Hermione. Dobby will make sure she is safes!"

With that, Dobby Disapparated.

The Mudblood wasn't playing nicely, she had stopped screaming and instead opted for silently sobbing. This wouldn't do. Bellatrix pouted, before a wicked smirk spread across her lips.

"You've got your DIRTY blood on the floor of the Malfoy's ANCESTRAL HOME!" Bellatrix's mood suddenly changed. "No matter, but I wonder what Cissy or Lucius would have to say….what the Dark Lord would have to say..?"

If Hermione wasn't in agony, Bellatrix's mood swings would have given her whiplash…

"What, the famous Mudblood Granger have no reply?" Bellatrix grabbed a handful of Hermione's hair and jerked her violently upwards. She continued talking. "Your pretty, for Muggle scum…I can see why Dolohov is….interested. I wonder, if instead of killing you, the Dark Lord would be as merciful as to let one of his loyal followers have you…"

Hermione tried not to let her fear show, she was a bloody Gryffindor dammit! But she new she had failed, her eyes were wide and she was trembling. She didn't want to think of what any of the male Death Eaters would do to her if they got their hands on her. Another tear escaped her eyes and Bellatrix's head was thrown back in a fit of manic laughter.

"I think I've broken her!"

Hermione hadn't realised there was anyone else in the room, except for Wormtail, but he had been gone a long time…_Were Harry and Ron ok?_ She couldn't hear them.

_They've finally abandoned me…_

"You requested my presence, Bellatrix?" Even while there was a bleeding, tortured young girl in his sister-in-law's grasp, Lucius remained the haughty Pureblood he had been raised as. Even if he _had _lost the Dark Lord's favour.

"I need you to call Him. I'm busy," Bellatrix dropped Hermione and give her a swift kick on the ribs. She landed awkwardly in a tangle of limbs.

_Please…please let it stop… _

"My…pleasure…" Lucius rolled up his sleeve. This was it, he would be back at the Dark Lord's right hand. He brought his finger down-

A loud crack sounded causing him to pause, and Bellatrix to whip her head around.

"You will not harm Miss Hermione!" Dobby's squeak sounded determined as he stood facing his previous Masters.

A giggle escaped Bellatrix's lips. "And I suppose you'll stop me?"

She raised her wand, a spell on her lips as Dobby advanced towards Hermione.

"Avada Kedavr-" Bellatrix started but with a click of Dobby's fingers, her wand flew out of her hand and into his.

"YOU DARE TO TAKE A WITCHES WAND? YOU DARE TO DEFY YOUR MASTERS?" Bellatrix screeched, almost wriggling with rage as the elf held her 12 and 3/4 of an inch walnut and dragon heartstring wand in his freakishly long fingers.

Dobby seemed to grow in size at this remark, his pride being too great to contain,

"Dobby has no masters! Dobby is a free elf!"

"Give me the wand, Dobby," Lucius hissed from behind, his hand outstretched.

"THE WAND!" Bellatrix roared, pulling Hermione up by the hair again and pointing the carving knife at her throat.

Bellatrix looked around wildly for the elf but he seemed to have vanished.

"Lucius!" Bellatrix snarled, "Mind the Mudblood! I'll be back soon with my wand..."

Hermione was shoved into Lucius' hesitant arms and Bellatrix strode out of the room, searching for that damned elf.

"Oh, Dobby! Come out, come out where ever you are!" She cackled, " I promise I won't hurt you...much…."

She climbed the stairs, still cackling softly but the elf refused to show himself. She paused in confusion.

Where could the idiotic elf be?

A creaking from above... Dobby sat on the chandelier, loosening the joints.

"...Dobby..?"

The chandelier fell. It fell onto Bellatrix, forcing her to the ground as gravity claimed it. The glass lights shattered and Bellatrix wriggled under it, trying to get free... Of course she couldn't. Not without her wand.

Dobby, who would have fallen to the floor and broken his neck with the chandelier had managed to save himself, and with a crack, Apparated down to the floor.

"You idiotic elf!" Bellatrix growled, "The Dark Lord has been summoned and will be on his way now... When he finds out what you have done, you will be cursed into oblivion, you -"

Dobby didn't hear the rest... He was already half way down the stairs, Bellatrix's wand in hand, having already thrown the carving knife away.

He burst back into the room that Lucius was holding Hermione in.

"You will let Miss Hermione go!" Dobby demanded.

"As if I would listen to an elf..." Lucius sneered, his silvery blue eyes flashing dangerously, "I am the wizard here, therefore I am your superior... I am your master."

"DOBBY HAS NO MASTER!" Dobby bellowed, "DOBBY IS A FREE ELF!

With another click of Dobby's fingers, Lucius went flying backwards as if he had been Stupefied.

"Come, Miss Hermione!" Dobby squeaked, running to Hermione and grabbing her cold hand, "You must get out of here! Dobby must make sure you are safe!"

"Dobby?" Hermione whimpered softly. She was feeling dazed and confused after what felt like hours of torture but Dobby seemed to know what he was doing.

"Dobby is sorry Miss Hermione, but this is supposed to happen."

Hermione put up no resistance. She was cold, so cold, but every part of her body felt like it was on fire. Dobby knew what he had to do. He focused and both were pulled downwards. The spiralling seemed as if it would never end but eventually the elf and the girl landed. Dobby looked down at Hermione's still body.

"You will be safe, Miss Hermione. Dobby must go."

Suddenly, despite Hermione's efforts, she sank into unconsciousness.

"You may not know what is happening, Miss Hermione, but you will find out soon," Dobby whispered, placing a wand and a few slips of parchment by her pale, bloodstained hand.

"...I must go, Miss Hermione..." Dobby whispered softly, "I must get back to my own time... Do not worry, you will be safe. Dobby knows so."

With a crack, Dobby disappeared, Apparating back to his own time using his elf magic like a wizard or witch would use a time turner.

And that, was how Hermione Granger was found in Malfoy Manor sitting room at 4am, 16th January ,1943 on Abraxas Malfoy's birthday.


	2. Of Breakfast and Breakdowns

Hi this is cheshireGrin and sophini. We have collaborated to bring you this fic. Chapter two is slightly different, but don't be put off because she hasn't met Tom yet. There's a reason behind everything! Disclaimer is in chapter one. Thanks for reading and for all who reviewed :-D

Chapter 2- Of breakfast and breakdowns

"Miss Westron?" A worried voice asked, "Can you hear me, Miss Westron?"

Feeling confused, Hermione slowly opened her eyes to see a 20 year old woman with mouse brown hair, typed back into a bun, hovering over her, looking extremely anxious.

_Who the hell was Miss Westron?_

"Oh! You're awake!" The woman sighed, "Are you feeling alright, dear?"

"Umm, yeah..." Hermione frowned, pulling herself up into a sitting position and looking around her. She was in a fancily decorated room, all marble and mahogany wood. She was sitting on a bed with green bed sheets facing a stone fireplace.

"Oh, you shouldn't get up just yet, my dear!" The woman cooed, "The healing charms Mr Malfoy used on you haven't fully worked yet, just lie there until I check them."

_Ah, that's why she was feeling better. But why would a __**Malfoy **__heal her?_

"Sorry, who are you?" Hermione scowled, looking around her again.

"Why I'm the house keeper here at Malfoy Manor!" The woman smiled kindly at Hermione's confused expression before continuing, "Ah yes dear. I forgot you'd be a bit confused... Let me welcome you to Malfoy Manor, home of the noble Malfoy family. Has been for generations, Miss Westron!"

But wait... The Malfoys didn't have a house keeper. They had house elves. Unless they'd hired someone to keep the house elves in line... But that didn't make sense either!

"Why do you keep calling me that?" Hermione asked.

"Calling you what, dear?"

"... Miss Westron."

"Ah... You must be disorientated after the accident... It's your name! Such tragic things have happened to you these last few weeks, Miss Westron. I could hardly bare to hear them! First you and your parents being attacked by Mudbloods, and then your parents being killed by them! But don't you worry now, you'll be looked after here. The Malfoy's are purebloods too, you see and like to look after their own kind. And don't worry about your curse scars, Mr Malfoy got them all cleared up for you," The woman explained, smiling as if she had explained everything even though it was just confusing Hermione even more.

"How... How do you know all this? Why am I here?" Hermione wailed.

"Well... as for your second question, we don't exactly know... You appeared last night in the sitting room- we don't know how you broke he wards- in a terrible state! Blood was seeping out of you and you were out cold. We found everything out from the papers you had in your hands... You had your birth certificate and a newspaper, announcing your parents death and that the Mudbloods where searching for you in your homeland!" The woman continued, "Is it true you came from Durmstrang?"

"...I -" Hermione started.

"Hanita! Stop questioning the girl and bring her downstairs!" A voice boomed.

"Ah, sorry, Mr Malfoy," Hanita grimaced.

She did not talk to Hermione again and simply lead her to a bathroom that joined onto the room she had been staying in and striped and washed her, despite Hermione's protests.

She was dressed in a blouse, a skirt and a pair of heels before being lead back to the bedroom where Hanita started to brutally attack Hermione's matt of brunette hair with a hairbrush.

When Hanita was finally satisfied with Hermione's appearance she stood and sighed before taking a wand and some papers out of the pocket on the front of the white apron she was wearing and handed them to Hermione.

"Your wand and papers, Miss Westron," Hanita said quietly, "I will be back momentarily."

With that, Hanita left the room, leaving Hermione to her own devices.

She immediately opened the papers and looked at the wand.

It was not her wand, despite what Hanita had said... It was Bellatrix's wand...

_Oh shit... _The thought ran through her head as she looked down at the papers.

First, her "birth certificate."

_Name: Hermione Westron_

_Date of Birth: September 19th, 1926_

_Place of Birth: Oslo, Norway_

She flicked to the newspaper.

The date to be precise...

_16th January 1943_

Hermione sank onto the bed and threw the papers away from her.

What the bloody hell had happened?

It was then a thought came back to Hermione.

_"Dobby is sorry, Miss Hermione, but this is supposed to happen."_

Dobby.

She practically snarled the name in her head. _What had that elf done to her? How was sending her over 50 years into the past keeping her safe?_

"Miss Westron?" Hanita's high pitched voice broke into her thoughts.

"Umm... yes?" Hermione tried to say politely.

"Breakfast is about to be served," Hanita said, "Mr Malfoy requests your presence.

"Y-yes, of course. May I have a moment?"

"Of course Miss Hermione," Hanita said kindly. She left, shutting the door behind her.

Hermione sat down on the bed, her head spinning. How could this happen? Hermione, being a logical girl, analyzed-or at lest tried to- the situation she was in.

_1943? The ferret's grandfather was a teenager…wait! Born in 1926? That would make her 17…oh Merlin help her…_

_Ok, _Hermione thought, _Mr Malfoy requests my to join him for breakfast. He expects a pureblood, not a hysterical teenage girl babbling about the future. _Hermione would put her acting skills to use, she would be the surviving heir of the Westron family, and secretly be investigating her appearance 50 years in the past. There would be time for crying later….

_Where would she stay? What would she say to Malfoy? Thank goodness she dated Victor Krum in fourth year, otherwise she would be at a complete loss about Durmstrang….._

Hermione walked into the adjoining bathroom and freshened her appearance. It was impolite to keep the people who had taken you in and healed you waiting….

With a fake smile plastered on her face, Hermione exited her room and made her way to were she would be dining.

Hermione and Hanita spent what felt like hours trekking down spiral staircases and long corridors. Along the walls were portraits of witches and wizards, all blonde and sneering. When they reached the entrance hall, however, Hermione froze.

_Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry. _

Hermione gazed at the spot where she had been tortured, where she had been treated as if she were a floberworm, worse actually….

"Miss Westron…?" Hanita's voice cut through Hermione's thoughts once again. Hanita followed Hermione's gaze.

"Ah, yes. That was were the House Elves found you, gave us all a shock…" At Hermione's expression Hanita trailed off, before continuing their walk. At long last, the pair reached the Dining Room.

With a polite knock at the door, Hanita stuck her head inside. "Miss Westron is ready now, sir."

"Ah, yes. Bring her in," A voice replied.

Hanita opened the door and ushered Hermione inside without another word left her standing face to face with what looked like an exact replica of Lucius Malfoy.

"Miss Westron, I am glad to see you are well." The Lucius replica smiled kindly-_Malfoy's could smile?-_before taking her by the arm and leading her to the table, "I am Mr Brutus Lucius Malfoy, but please, call me Brutus."

Hermione replied as politely as she could manage "Ah... Thank you Brutus. I don't know how I can thank you for your care, I-"

"My Dear, I do admit, your appearance startled me, but was I to let you bleed out. What sort of Gentleman would a be then?"

_Normal, as far as her previous dealings with the Malfoy family had led her to believe…_

"Hanita, please inform Abraxas and his friends that they are being extremely rude! Leaving a lady standing like this….." Brutus scowled.

"Of course, sir," Hanita replied.

She exited and soon a crowd of young men entered the dining room in a noisy fashion and startling Hermione. Why so many?

_It never ended, did it?_

Each came forward to her, bowed and kissed her hand as if she was a queen, each introducing themselves in turn.

First came a 17 year old looking boy who looked like a better looking version of Draco Malfoy.

"Miss Westron," The boy grinned, "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Abraxas Malfoy... You gave us quite a shock last night..."

"I apologize, Abraxas, but I didn't exactly plan it out..." Hermione said shakily. This was the man who would spawn Lucius Malfoy….He didn't look it….Hermione would even dare to say he was quite cute.

"Ah, well it matters not... I trust you had a good sleep last night?"

"To be honest, I can't say for sure," Hermione grimaced, "After being kidnapped... I can't really remember anything..."

"Yes, it must have been awful, especially you being a girl and all-" Abraxas started, seemingly sympathetic.

"…._Excuse me_?"

"I just said, because you're a young woman... It must have been worse for you. I mean, usually wizards take their troubles out on men, women being weaker you see. What happened to you is a disgrace," Abraxas explained, believing every word he said.

"Pah! Well look at other men that have been tortured, David Myers! Mike Barnard! John Jones! All very memorable tortures and I seem to have come out better than any of them!" Hermione spat. So this is where the famous Malfoy arrogance came from…

"Yes but then they were Mudbloods," Abraxas smirked, as if that explained it.

Hermione clenched her fists to stop herself from making a snide remark but was thankfully relieved of any more idiotic comments from Abraxas.

"Stop hogging her, Abraxas! We do want to eat breakfast soon!" A voice laughed.

Abraxas was roughly taken out of the way and another two boys quickly replaced him. Hermione almost fainted with shock... Standing in front of her were two younger looking versions of Sirius Black, only one had shorter hair.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, Miss Westron," The shorter haired boy said , "My name is Orion Black. And this is Cygnus, my brother."

"Pleased to meet you," Hermione replied, pulling her hand back after both brothers had kissed it. Inside, Hermione was shaking. _Her torturers father was standing in front of her, grinning! _Hermione took a deep breath.

"You don't sound Norwegian."

"My family are British, we just lived there, although our name can be traced back to it's origins there." If Hermione remembered correctly.

More boys followed... Fomalhault Lestrange, Propus Avery, Izar Rosier, Augustus Rookwood, Merak Yaxley, Alcor Nott, Leonis Mulciber, Walden McNair, Orionis Selwyn and Hydrus Travers.

_Wow, Purebloods didn't go halfway when naming children, did they? And every single one of them is-or will be- a death eater…_Hermione thought as each came to her.

After everyone was finally acquainted, Hermione was lead to her seat, where Cygnus Black pulled it out for her. Everyone waited for her to sit before they did themselves.

When everyone was seated, food appeared on the table like Hermione had remembered it when at Hogwarts. Typical.

"Happy birthday, Abraxas," Brutus said, beaming down the table at his son, "Now that you've finally come of age we'll have to introduce you to your future wife."

"... Yes, father. I... can hardly wait," Abraxas frowned awkwardly, stabbing a sausage with his silver fork.

"Have you heard from Tom, Abraxas?" Fomalhault asked, taking a slice of toast and chewing on it inquisitively.

"Don't be stupid, Fomalhault!" Augustus snorted, "Of course he hasn't! Tom hasn't told anyone where he lives since first year and it's a waste of his time to be writing to idiots like Abraxas here!"

Abraxas glared at the table as his father chuckled.

"Do you remember that time when Merak got him an owl for Christmas?" Leonis laughed.

"How could we forget?" Merak snapped, "He cursed me into next month when I suggested he use it to contact us."

_They were terribly…good natured for being Death Eaters…..Tom? Tom Riddle? Evil, murderous, psychopathic Tom Riddle who wanted her and her kind dead…_

Brutus seemed to notice Hermione's expression and mistook it as frustration at being ostracized

.

"Now, now, boys," Brutus said, sighing back his laughter, "Stop talking about young Tom, you're excluding Miss Westron from the conversation."

"Please, call me Hermione," Hermione insisted.

"Ah, sorry, Hermione," Cygnus grinned, "I think you would like Tom though... He doesn't like Mudbloods either."

"And what makes you think I don't like Mudbloods, Mr Black?" Hermione snarled.

_Keep your anger in check Hermione, cursing him will only cause problems…._

"The obvious reason, of course... You were kidnapped and tortured by them, if anything you should hate them the most but then again, they are filthy creatures anyway..." Cygnus babbled on, "They disgrace the Wizarding race! I don't even see why they don't murder them at birth when they find out they have magic! It's not their magic anyway! Magic belongs in the Pureblood families and I believe that's where it

should stay. I for one - Are you alright, Hermione?"

He cut off there as Hermione started to shake with uncontrollable anger. For goodness sake! He was insulting her without even knowing it! That bigoted, inbred piece of-

"Yes," Hermione ground out, "I just... I just remember my attack..."

_She hoped they mistook the quaver in her voice as anger at the "Mudbloods" and not them…_

"Ah. I understand," Cygnus said, smiling kindly, "You shouldn't fear them, Hermione.

That's like letting them win."

Hermione didn't reply, instead choosing to ignore Cygnus who kept twittering on as Hermione cut her bacon with a little to much vigour, imagining that the bacon was actually Cygnus Black's face.

"So what was Durmstrang like?" Propus asked, cutting off Cygnus who was still making comments about Mudbloods.

"Well... It was cold," Hermione said blandly.

"What was it like being one of the only witches there?" Propus demanded, "I heard that there were only 22 in such a large school. Was it hard, keeping up with the work, apparently it's quite advanced…"

Hermione could barely contain her rage. _No one insulted her gender and intelligence in the same day…_

"No, actually," She snarled, "Women, where I come from, are as independent as wizards for your information! We can do everything that a wizard can do and more! And I assure you that my intelligence is unmatched!"

Much to her annoyance, Propus burst out laughing.

"Good one, Hermione!" He gasped when he had stopped laughing, "But what's it really like? I mean, I would hate it! I thank God every day that I'm not a woman... They are so weak and-"

"Look! I don't know much about your backward culture but where I come from, things are much, much different!" Hermione snarled.

Propus stopped laughing immediately and stared at her, shocked that she was serious, as most at the table were also.

An awkward silence followed that everyone seemed reluctant to break. It was Brutus that finally spoke.

"Hermione, have you any idea where you will stay. You are of age, yes?" Brutus continued at her nod. "I think it imprudent to involve the Ministry although, I'm starting to think it cannot be avoided. You're family homes were destroyed too, weren't they? I would like to extend my hospitality regarding your stay here at Malfoy Manor."

"Brutus, that is most kind but I couldn't possibly -" Hermione protested.

"No, no, I insist," Brutus interrupted, "I will make arrangements for you to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry so you shall start in February."

Hermione looked around the table, when the thought struck her.

"Shouldn't they be at school now?" Hermione frowned.

"Yes but... There were attacks at the school on…Muggleborns and the such…. A young wizard, Rubeus Hagrid is under investigation after the death of a Mudblood pupil but the school will be reopened in February as the school staff have assured everyone that the school is safe and that classes can continue as normal after a few more checks of the school, you'll see," Brutus reassured her, "You shall be escorted to Diagon Alley by Abraxas. Do not worry Hermione, we will look after you here."

Hermione did not know what to make of the situation, so she nodded.

"May I be excused?"

"Of course," Brutus nodded, "Dobby!"

A crack sounded and Hermione looked on in shock as the House Elf appeared, but not as the brave, sweet, _free_ elf she knew, but as a meek, trembling servant.

"M-master called for Dobby?"

"Yes, take Miss Westron to her room." Brutus sneered down at the creature.

_This was more like the Malfoy's she knew and hated.._

"F-follow Dobby, Miss," Dobby squeaked. Hermione followed. When they had left the room, Hermione heard the conversation starting up again. Being curious, she listened and signalled for Dobby to wait.

"Strange girl.."

"She didn't seem upset about her parents…and being tortured!"

"Mulciber, you are an imbecile" She's obviously in shock…poor girl, she seemed so scared and confused-when you looked at her eyes…."

Hermione saw Dobby wringing his hands, as if he was nervous he would get caught….

She nodded at him. He seemed relieved at her silent request and Apparated them to her new room immediately. Hermione grabbed the elf by the dirty towel he was wearing.

"What did you do?" Hermione snarled at the terrified creature.

"Dobby does not understand! Please let Dobby g-go!" At Dobby's pleas, she let him down. She looked at him as he trembled, his eyes wide with fear and confusion.

"You didn't bring me here, did you?" Hermione said softly, still looking at him. Of course he didn't, he was half a centaury younger than the Dobby who did.

Hermione realized the hopelessness of the situation she was in. She sat down on the edge of the bed and cried. She knew Dobby was there and the poor creature was probably stricken, but she didn't care.

"Please, please leave me," Hermione choked out between her sobs. Dobby did so immediately.

When he was gone, Hermione let go. She through herself on the bed and screamed. She hit the pillows and everything else she could get her hands on, and the tears kept coming.

_She was probably screwing up the timeline._

_She ate breakfast with rapists and murderers._

_She would have to lie to everyone she met, her very existence here was a lie._

_She would have to stay here as her only way of escape knew nothing of who she was and would be forced to tell his Master as he couldn't keep secrets told by anyone not of Malfoy blood._

_She would have to meet a teenage Voldemort…..probably more than meet if her new "friends" were any indication…_

Hermione felt a wave of nausea sweep over her and she staggered to the bathroom. After she had vomited she looked in the mirror that was sitting above the basin. Her hair was wild, tears were running down her cheeks, her eyes were puffy and her skin was blotchy. She had also given herself a headache with all the crying she had-understandably-been doing.

_Harry? Ron? Gods, what would they do without her? Did they miss her? What would they say if they could see her now?_

Hermione walked back into the bedroom and stopped suddenly. All around her lay bits of pillows or parchment. The bed was a mess and, frankly so was the whole room.

Hermione reached for her wand in her pocket, but instead her fingers closed around old, unfamiliar wood.

_Bellatrix's wand._

When she preformed the necessary spells to clean up, the wand felt strange and _wrong_. The spell also didn't work as well as it should've, producing mediocre results. That was enough to cause a fresh wave of tears as Hermione curled up on the bed, foreign wand in hand, and cried herself to sleep.


	3. Of Shopping and Shocks

**Hello, thanks to all who reviewed! Updating may be slow because of Christmas, New Year etc…. Hope you all enjoy Chapter 3 and continue to read this fic. If we don't get the chance to update again, Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. And if you don't celebrate Christmas, Happy Holidays! Disclaimer in Chapter One.**

**Chapter 3 - Of Shopping and Shocks**

Abraxas looked down at his school shopping list and scowled, "Why does there have to be so many books?" He groaned.

"Hmmm, I wonder... Maybe it's because you're about to do your N.E.W.T's!" Hermione scoffed.

"Whatever..." Abraxas sighed.

It was late January and Abraxas and Hermione were in Diagon Alley, doing some last minute shopping for school.

"Right, so what do you want to get first?" Hermione asked, scanning her list of school books.

"Ice cream from Fortescues?" Abraxas suggested, "I'm knackered."

"Abraxas! We only just arrived!" Hermione laughed.

Abraxas had become quite good friends with Hermione since she had arrived at Malfoy Manor. He had taken up calling her the 'Lady of the Manor', as she was the only female there since his mother had died...and because he knew it annoyed her...His father also liked her. Thought she was admirable, never showed how torn up she really was about her parents, or her attack.. All his friends liked her too, some in a way that made Abraxas curse them so horrifically, that they'd never recover. He hated the way he would smile at something Cygnus had said, or how her eyes would light up when she discussed some complex Magical Theory with Fomalhault.

She was smart, something strange for a Pureblood woman. She would never be a trophy wife, taught to stay silent and produce the required heirs. Abraxas could admit, it was a refreshing and welcomed change. Of course, she was pretty too. Hr hair was always wild and curly, but she rarely wore it up. Her eyes were the most beautiful thing about her though, they were warm and every time Abraxas looked into them, he could see himself falling and getting lost within their depths.

"Abraxas? Fine, we'll go to Fortescues after we've bought everything."

Abraxas snapped out his daze, embarrassed he'd been caught _daydreaming_. He scowled at a random child walking by, causing the little boy to hide under his Mother's robes. Abraxas hooked Hermione's arm into the crook of his elbow, before steering them towards Gringotts were he took out a sack of Galleons, then heading to the Quality Quidditch Supply store to buy a new, updated broom.

Next they bought their robes, which took an annoyingly long time in Abraxas' opinion due to the fact that Hermione kept hovering over the Gryffindor section, picking up the red and gold tie and then dropping it before picking it back up once again as if she had lost her mind.

_She could __**never **__be a __**Gryffindor**__. They were a wild, uncouth bunch who would never appreciate her intelligence. She would be __**much **__better suited to Slytherin or Ravenclaw…. _

Then they travelled to Potage's Cauldron Shop where Hermione bought a small cauldron before hurrying next door to Slug and Jiggers Apothecary store to buy her potion ingredients while Abraxas restocked his supplies.

Next, they both entered the Telescope Store where Hermione bought a stubby telescope that seemed overly heavy for its size. Abraxas already had his supplies for the year.

At last they visited Flourish and Blotts where Hermione purchased a scary amount of books - _How could some-one read __**that much**__? _- before plonking themselves down at a table outside Florean Fortescues Ice Cream Parlour.

Abraxas went inside to buy their ice-cream, leaving Hermione sitting outside in the weak February sunshine, crossing items off her list with her newly bought quill and ink.

Abraxas looked back to see the back of Fomalhault's head by Hermione's ear. Abraxas sneered and glared as he walked by, causing a lot of people in the queue to shuffle back nervously. He cut through until he reached the counter, where he ordered, hoping he could be quick before Fomalhault sat down beside Hermione. He looked back at her again, realizing that he was too late and she was already laughing at something Fomalhault had told her. Abraxas grabbed the ice-cream out of Mr Fortescues' hands before dumping a pouch of Sickles on the counter and storming outside.

"Fomalhault!" Abraxas exclaimed, "What a pleasant surprise! Have you seen anyone else around?" _He bloody well hoped not…_

"Well, I saw Orion and Cygnus leering in the window of Gambol and Japes before I spotted Hermione here sitting by herself here... Thought she might need a friend," Fomalhault explained.

"I wonder if Tom's here," Abraxas frowned, "He's probably in Knockturn Alley or something."

"Could you excuse me a moment, gentlemen?" Hermione asked. She had eaten quickly as the two boys talked and had finished her ice-cream, having licked the spoon clean and all.

"Where are you going?" Abraxas frowned.

"Just to Magical Menagerie," Hermione explained, "Would you mind my bags?"

Without another word, she skipped off towards the shop without a backward glance, leaving Abraxas and Fomalhault unable to follow her.

Hermione needed a lot of things. She needed to get back to her own time.

She needed to fit in _here_.

She needed "friends" who _weren't _bigoted sociopaths.

She needed the Malfoy Family Library to contain books that weren't only about Dark or Wizarding Magic. _Oh no, the Malfoy's wouldn't lower themselves to reading about __**Elf Magic**__. _

But most of all, Hermione needed a wand. Bellatrix's did not work for her **at all**. In fact, Hermione had resigned herself to only using Magic when _absolutely necessary_.

Hermione made sure she was out of her chaperone's sight, before ducking into Ollivanders. _Good to know his shop was open._

It was just as she'd remembered it. The shop was tiny, empty except for a single, spindly chair in the corner. Thousands of narrow boxes containing wands were piled right up to the ceiling of the tiny shop, and the whole place had a thin layer of dust about it.

"Mr Ollivander?"

Hermione jumped when she heard his voice - quite suddenly - behind her.

"I was looking to buy a wand, Sir…"

Ollivander regarded her curiously, before walking over to the boxes. Hermione felt the urge to explain to him why she didn't have one, so to speak.

"You see, I've just moved and my wand was damaged…They said it couldn't be fixed…" _That didn't sound fake at all Hermione._

"I never asked." Mr Ollivander pulled out a box and handed her the wand. She waved it, causing the small light swinging from the ceiling to shatter. Mr Ollivander shook his head and gave her another wand. The process was repeated until he handed her a Rosewood wand with a Chimaera scale core that worked nicely and was surprisingly strong. She paid for the wand and quickly left the store. There was something about the way Ollivander looked at her, that made her think he knew something.

_He couldn't possibly…._Hermione reassured herself.

Hermione now had a wand that worked, thank Merlin. She would have to attend Hogwarts however, which could cause problems. Didn't Dumbledore work as a Transfiguration teacher there? Although, she had been fraternizing with the enemy as Ron would say…_Ron….Did they miss her? Did they even know she was gone, or was time being rewritten from when she had arrived in the forties? _That was another reason Hermione needed to go to Hogwarts. The only texts the Malfoy Library contained were those on Dark forbidden Magicks or those on the necessary Magical Theories. Not a single Tome containing Elf Magic…or even Time Travel! Yes, of course there were books on how it _could _work, but reading those opened up a world of paradox's that would drive an **Unspeakable **mad! Hopefully, Hermione would have more luck at Hogwarts. Maybe she could even ask an elf there. Although it was slave labour, Hogwarts treated it's elves surprisingly well, they would probably be able to help her. She really needed a plan too.

On her way back to Fortescues, Hermione passed Magical Menagerie. Hermione thought that as she would be staying in 1943 for a while, she might as well buy a familiar. _Besides, she could talk to it and it couldn't tell her she was mad…or tell anyone _else_…_

Hermione walked inside. She really did fancy an owl but didn't know if she would be able to look after it, Harry always used to have his hands full with Hedwig, no matter what he said about her so she had decided to look at the rats and toads instead She didn't want another cat, she felt it would be a slight against Crookshank's memory.

Hermione spotted a cage in the corner of the shop and made her way over to it, intrigued. Inside lay a long green and brown snake, curled around itself many times. Her curiosity overwhelming her, she opened the cage and lifted it out. It immediately curled itself around her shoulders as if it was going to crush her but it did nothing of the sort, just hissed in her ear. She laughed as its tongue tickled her ear. Hermione wanted the snake. There was something about it that just screamed "BUY ME NOW!" and she was determined to have it. _Besides, for all the Slytherin talk she had been hearing over the past week or so, she __**knew **__a fair few of her 'friends' were very much afraid of snakes._

"How much is this snake, please?" Hermione asked the young shop keeper.

"Oh, that old thing? It hasn't moved for days," The shop keeper tutted.

"I'll take it anyway," Hermione decided, analyzing that the snake was lively enough, it was just bored of being stuffed into a cage for weeks on end.

"I won't stop you, dear. It's twenty five Galleons," The shop keeper replied.

Hermione also bought an extra large cage and some dead mice to feed her new snake before skipping back to the ice cream parlour with the snake draped over her shoulders.

"Hermione," Abraxas gasped - alarmed - when she got back to their table where both were finishing up their ice cream, "You appear to have a giant snake on your shoulder... Here, let me get it off for you."

"No, no," Hermione said, shrugging them off, "This is Lind, my new snake."

"I see..." Abraxas nodded, not _really _understanding…and slightly scared.

"Would you two mind coming down Knockturn Alley with me? I just need to go to Borgin and Burkes," Fomalhault asked.

"Oh, I don't know," Hermione stalled, "Knockturn Alley seems a bit... dodgy, doesn't it?"

"Come on! I'll only be a minute! I'll even carry your bags for you," Fomalhault bribed.

"I am quite capable of carrying my own bags, thank you very much!" Hermione snapped. _Besides, Hermione did __**not **__want to go to __**Knockturn Alley**__._

"We'll see how you feel when we get there," Fomalhault grinned.

Without another word, he snatched up half her bags, urging Abraxas to pick up the other half, and sprinted down Knockturn Alley.

With a sigh, Hermione picked up her new bag from Magical Menagerie and followed him.

Hermione really didn't like Borgin and Burkes. It had a dark, foreboding feel about it, and was even worse once you got inside. Everything within the place screamed EVIL with a capital e-v-i-l. Hermione looked around nervously, not knowing where Abraxas and Fomalhault had run off to once inside the store. She didn't want to leave as that would mean standing in Knockturn Alley, alone, but she certainly didn't want to stay here either. She saw who she thought was Mr Borgin by the till, talking to some dodgy-looking Wizard. Over at the Cursed Artifact section, however, stood a tall male with dark hair and broad shoulders. She reasoned he was probably the nicest person in a shop like this since that stupid bloody Malfoy and Lestrange had run off.

She took a deep breath and walked over, seeming more confident than how she really felt. When she reached the stranger she didn't know whether he would appreciate her tapping her shoulder, so she spoke instead.

"I-I'm sorry to bother you, but I was wondering whether you had seen two boys in here. One is pale, blonde…he's a Malfoy…umm"

The stranger whipped around, facing her before looking her up and down. _Hermione was getting sick of people doing that to her! _Although, the stranger was very attractive. He was tall, her head only reached to _just _above his shoulder. His skin was pale and his eyes were as dark as his hair was, in more ways than one. Overall, he was very - _unfairly _- handsome…that was until he opened his mouth…

"What would a young witch - such as yourself - be doing in a shop like this, chasing a Malfoy?"

Like all good-looking men, he was as arrogant as a Hippogriff…and condescending too.

"I think you'll find the answer is in the question you just asked me." At this, the stranger's eyes seemed to harden, before he smirked. He stood up, off the counter he was leaning on and opened his mouth to speak again.

"Hermione! We thought you had stayed at Fortescues!" She knew it was Fomalhault speaking from his refined accent, unlike the ''famous'' Malfoy drawl.

She turned around to face them, both walking towards her when they froze, looking down for some inexplicable reason. It was Abraxas who spoke first.

"I see you've met Tom, Hermione."

_It couldn't be __**that **__Tom, could it…?_

She turned back to face him. He was still smirking, but held out his hand.

"Tom Riddle." _Damn _"A….pleasure to meet you miss…?"

"Gra-Westron, Hermione Westron" Hermione shook his hand, cautiously, before letting go quickly, as if it would burn her if she held on for a second longer.

"I don't believe I've seen you at Hogwarts, Miss Westron."

"I will be starting in February." She tried to keep her sentences as short as possible. She knew she would have to talk to him, but she _really _didn't want to.

"A snake is a curious thing to have draped over your shoulders. Are you sure you know how to handle it?"

"I've handled worse." _Bastard._

Fomalhault cut in.

"I've bought what I needed….We should leave, lest Mr Malfoy gets worried at the late hour."

Tom lifted her hand, before kissing it. Hermione repressed a shudder.

"Until February, Miss Westron."

Hermione had never been more glad to leave a shop in her entire life. She had just met Lord Voldemort. Granted, he wasn't the 'My mother had and affair with a python' or 'I torture at least 8 people before breakfast' Voldemort she knew, but he had still killed Myrtle, _his father_! And he had _kissed _hand. No Scourgify would **ever **rid her of that memory. And she didn't like the way he was looking at _her _snake!

All were silent as they walked to the Apparation point, and went their respective ways, leaving Hermione to contemplate the repercussions of what she would have to do.

_Her life could not get any worse._


	4. Of Train Journeys and Trouble

**So sorry for the delay, but now that the holiday season is (kinda) over, updating will be as usual. Thanks again to all that reviewed!**

**Chapter 4 - Of Train journeys and Tom**

"Just go straight through the wall, at a bit of a run," Abraxas instructed as he and Hermione stood in King's Cross Station in front of Platform 9 and changed her grip on her trolley. Her palms had been sweating like mad since that morning when Brutus Malfoy had announced that she'd be starting Hogwarts today with Abraxas..

She'd plastered another fake smile on her face and went about getting her trunk ready but now her panic was starting to show...

_I sincerely hope no one will remember me!_ Hermione screeched internally, _Circe, who am I kidding?_

She'd probably already messed things up... big time. By associating with junior Death Eaters of the past, she had automatically associated herself with Tom Riddle a.k.a Lord Voldemort. And that was not good.

"It's OK, Hermione," Abraxas said, breaking through her thoughts, "It's just a barrier."

"I _know_ that, Abraxas! Barriers like these are quite common in Norway!" Hermione lied. _And stop treating me like an imbecile…_

"Then what are you waiting for?" Abraxas frowned.

_For some-one to scream 'Ha ha, Got you!' like this was some horrible joke…_

With a half hearted glare at him, Hermione pushed her trolley towards the barrier and went on through to see the familiar sight of The Hogwarts Express, waiting for departure as steam billowed out of the chimney.

She pushed her trolley away from the barrier and was joined by Abraxas who was looking around edgily.

"I wonder where the others are," Hermione pondered, following Abraxas across the platform. After all, she had to appear like a girl that had never got this particular train before, "Do you know when they're arriving?"

"No," Abraxas said blankly, taking his trunks off his trolley and leaving it to the side of the platform, "I'm sure they'll catch up... They always do."

Hermione left her trolley to the side too and making sure that Lind was draped comfortably over her shoulders, followed Abraxas onto the train.

They had left Malfoy Manor early and so were some of the first people on the train. Abraxas lead them to a compartment near the front of the train and started stacking their trunks onto the luggage rack. Hermione didn't object, like she usually would if a man had tried doing her manual labour, but instead sat quietly stroking Lind."I wonder which house I'll be in..." Hermione wondered aloud without even thinking.

"How did you know about houses?" Abraxas frowned, darting a suspicious look at her.

"Oh, I, umm... Didn't want to go into the situation blind, so to speak….I read 'Hogwarts a History'," Hermione quickly corrected herself. That at least made sense.

"Do you have any idea what house I might be in?"

"Well, there's Slytherin, that's the house I'm in. Obviously it's the best house, that's where most of the Purebloods get sorted into," Abraxas explained, "Then there's Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor... You won't be put in Hufflepuff, you have too much talent. All the useless Mudbloods go into Hufflepuff and the almost squibs too. Definitely not Gryffindor. They're all complete perverted jerks who wouldn't know intelligence if it ran them over in the shape of a hippogriff! You might go into Ravenclaw but most probably you'll be a Slytherin because as I said, it is by far the best house and it would fit you like a glove."

Hermione almost snorted. So it wasn't just the Gryffindors that stereotyped the Slytherins... Apparently it happened all around the school. Well... That was something new.

Hermione's thoughts were interrupted by the very loud arrival of the Junior Evil Do-ers. Or JEDs as she had taken to calling them.

The Black brothers were laughing about something, ad she could see some of the others behind them.

"Well hello, Hermione. I hope we weren't interrupting?" Cygnus plonked down beside her and was about to drape his hand over her shoulders before realizing-

"There's a snake on your shoulders!" He sprang up.

"Yes, this is Lind, my new familiar." Hermione smiled up at him, trying to hold in her laughter at his reaction.

"Oh, he's….nice," Cygnus replied, sitting a safe distance from Lind's flicking tongue. Everyone else had filed in, or gone to the neighbouring Carriage leaving about two seats free.

"Lind is a girl," Hermione told him, before pulling out 'Human Transfiguration' and starting to read.

She could hear the chatter in the back-ground, listening in, in case she heard anything….interesting. Suddenly the chatter stopped. Hermione lifted her head, curious as to what caused the sudden silence. Standing in the doorway, in all his evil glory, was the bane of her existence. Tom Marvolo Riddle.

"Hello Tom, we saved you a seat." Fomalhault kept his head slightly bowed as he gestured to the only available seat. Right next to Hermione.

_Kill me now! _Hermione thought, before realizing who she was sharing a compartment with. _Thank Merlin she hadn't said that out loud. _

Tom walked over and sat down, far too close for Hermione's liking. He regarded her carefully.

"Miss Westron, it is a pleasure to see you again."

Hermione looked up from her book, to see him smiling charmingly at her, acting perfectly politely.

_It's not fair! He has dimples! How can some-one so evil have __**dimples**__!_

Hermione forced an interested expression on her face, pretending that she didn't know he was a bigoted sociopath.

"And you, Mr Riddle." Hermione turned back to her book, hoping he would get the message and stop talking to her. Of course, she had no such luck.

"That's a very advanced book you're reading, particularly the chapter dedicated to Human to Animal transformations."

Hermione bristled. _Was he trying to suggest something?_

"Yes, I have read it before. I found that chapter very interesting. It's quite fascinating how the cells of a human have to be re-arranged into that of an animal, although that's the easy part. When you try to turn yourself or some-one else back to their human form, all cells and organs must return to their original position. If they didn't, results could be disastrous, like loosing a lung or causing a hole in the heart. I'm surprised you have read such a complex book," Hermione replied defiantly. _So there!_

Riddle looked impressed, right until she suggested that he might not have been able to understand such challenging magic. If the sudden hardening of his gaze wasn't scaring her slightly, Hermione would've thought, _Point to Granger! _

Hermione lifted her chin slightly, refusing to cower in fear. _He won't risk his image to curse you Hermione!_

Riddle stayed silent for a moment, seemingly to compose himself, before speaking again,

"I see you still have your snake... She's a lot bigger."

"_She_ has a name," Hermione replied, "This is Lind."

"I see..." Riddle said, "A Russell's Viper, is she?"

"I... I don't know," Hermione admitted.

"She is," Riddle decided, "I can tell by her markings.

"It was then that Riddle did something that made Hermione want to growl at him... He reached over and picked up Lind...His hand softly brushed the back of Hermione's neck as he grabbed Lind which almost made her shudder. She restrained it and turned to glare at Riddle who had just turned Lind over onto her back.

"See? Look at the markings on her stomach. She's obviously a Viper," Riddle said.

He kept talking but Hermione didn't hear any more. She was working her way into a rage as Lind claimed Riddle's shoulders and hissed into his ear.

_That little traitor!_

"And the fact remains that- Ah!" Riddle cut off as Lind sunk her fangs into his neck. Hermione grinned with glee for a moment - her snake hadn't abandoned her... It was simply plotting Riddle's demise, like a good familiar should - but stopped as Propus got out his wand.

"_STUPEFY!" _He yelled.

Lind fell to the ground with a thump, venom still seeping out of her fangs. The compartment froze.

"...You stupefied my snake..." Hermione said slowly, "Why did you do that?"

"Propus... You are an idiot!" Riddle snarled.

"But... It was biting you, I -" Propus stuttered.

"I WAS DEALING WITH IT!" Riddle yelled.

"YOU STUPEFIED MY SNAKE!" Hermione shrieked.

"I -" Propus was starting to panic. Being at the centre of what seemed like a screaming match was really making him nervous as he didn't know who to reply to first - His Lord? Or the girl who looked like she was going to kill him?

The other JEDs shrunk against their seats, wanting to disappear in case Tom got angry and started cursing everyone or in case Hermione did exactly the same thing. Hermione and Tom got out their wands at exactly the same moment, both pointing them at Propus who looked like he was about to start crying.

Riddle flicked his wand and a stream of red light shot out.

'_Locomotor Mortis_!' Hermione thought. Hermione's curse bound Propus' legs together and made him fall to the floor, narrowly avoiding Riddle's curse, _which looked suspiciously like a Crucio._ He would have been saved if Riddle had not cast another spell a few seconds later.

"_AGUAMENTI!" _Riddle snarled.

Propus was nearly drowned in the jet of water that exploded from Riddle's wand before Riddle stopped. Hermione immediately took away the leg locking curse and Propus shakily got up.

"A word, Avery," Riddle growled, motioning to the door. Propus gulped and made his way to the door, closely followed by Riddle.

"Uh, Tom..." Hermione said hesitantly, "You're bleeding..."

_Not that she particularly cared, it would just raise unnecessary questions…_

"Well, your snake attacked me, didn't it?" Tom snapped.

"It just -" Hermione started.

Tom cut her off by slamming the compartment door shut.

* * *

Tom forced Propus down the hall into an empty compartment. The train had started moving a while ago so Tom locked the door and pulled down the curtain on the compartment door and windows before turning back to Propus who was practically shaking with fear.

"Why?" Tom demanded.

"The snake might have been venomous, my Lord. I was just defending you!" Propus explained quickly.

"It was venomous but I can defend myself!" Riddle snarled, "That snake lied to me, _Lord __**Voldemort**__! _It shall pay and so shall the girl..."

"N-not Hermione, m-my Lo-rd," Propus stammered.

"No... Not yet, Avery... You need to be punished first," Riddle decided. He quickly healed himself with a charm before looking back to Propus.

"But the others need to see this too... They need to know what happens when someone underestimates Lord Voldemort," Riddle said slowly. And with that he pulled back his sleeve and brought his wand down to the mark on his arm... The Dark Mark.

* * *

Fomalhault felt it first - The tingling on his left arm where his mark was... He looked around at the other Knights to see if they were feeling it too. His eye caught Cygnus's eye and he nodded. Cygnus nudged Orion, informing him that they were being summoned and so it went on... All of the Knights in their compartment knew what was going on, without informing Hermione.

"I'm going to see if the food trolley's nearly here, I'm starving," Fomalhault lied, "Anyone want to come with me?"

"Sure."

"Yeah."

"Great."

The compartment rose, except Hermione who was still nursing a newly _Enervated_ Lind.

"You're all going?" Hermione frowned.

"No, I'm going to the….little boys room," Orion lied.

"Oh... Well, I'll see you all in a while then," Hermione said suspiciously. The Knights exited and walked down the hallway before pulling up their sleeves and simultaneously Apparating. They ended up standing in front of their Lord who was smirking and pointing his wand at Propus Avery.

"You summoned us, my Lord?" Abraxas said quietly.

"Indeed, I did... But the other Knights need to come before I reveal why," Tom smirked, still staring at Avery with cold eyes.

A few minutes later, Augustus Rookwood, Merak Yaxley, Alcor Nott, Leonis Mulciber, Walden McNair, Orionis Selwyn and Hydrus Travers Apparated into the compartment making it very crowded.

"You took your time," Riddle commented.

"Slughorn's on the train," Merak explained, "He's trying to recruit for his Slug club again... He wanted to make sure we were still coming."

_Pathetic old fool_

Riddle laughed. The laugh was hollow and cruel and the Knights shuddered at the sound.

"But as to why I summoned you... This, my loyal Knights, is what happens to someone who underestimates Lord Voldemort," Riddle grinned, "This is just a taste of what's going to happen to Miss Westron and her snake if you don't keep her in line... _Somes Incendia!_"

Tom smirked at the scream Avery let out.

_There was something suspicious about that Westron girl, and he would have great fun finding out what….._

* * *

The JEDs had been gone for a while and Hermione was starting to get bored. She had finished her book The trolley witch had came and gone so Fomalhault and the others had lied. Orion had probably lied about going to the toilet too - otherwise he must have had _serious _problems. The train was getting near Hogsmeade Station, Hermione could tell. She'd taken this train so many times the journey was imprinted into her memory so she decided it was time to put her book away and put her robes on. She set Lind down and climbed up onto the seat so she could reach the luggage rack, only to have the top trunk topple over and fall to the ground, spilling its contents _everywhere_.

"Damn it!" Hermione scowled, jumping down from the seat. She proceeded in folding the person's clothes - Muggle clothes... strange - and robes and putting them back into the trunk before starting on the books. She opened the first one that came to hand - 6th Year Advanced Potions - to find the owners name written inside in neat calligraphy -

Tom Riddle.

_This is not going to end well... _Hermione thought desperately to herself, closing the book and placing it inside the trunk. It was only when most of the books where back in the trunk that Hermione realized what was underneath - Dark Books and some rather dodgy Artifacts, probably bought from Borgin & Burkes.

"Oh God," Hermione muttered to herself. She decided against touching Riddle's '_Imaginative tortures and how to cast them'_, and proceeded in finding her robes (without knocking any other trunks over) and pulling them over the blouse and skirt that Hanita had forced on her that morning.

Hermione sat down on the seat once again and let her gaze wander over Riddle's things. Some of them didn't _look _particularly Dark... It was just the aura they gave off. Except for one item.

Intrigued, Hermione picked it up and looked at it - A golden locket with a green snake on the front of it - It was beautiful... In it's own way, and looked strangely familiar. It was the kind of thing that Hermione would wear with a nice dress, if a little bit more expensive. It was just gorgeous. Lind's hiss cut through Hermione's thoughts. She looked around, quickly stuffing the necklace into her robes, to see Riddle standing in the compartment doorway, his JEDs behind him as he glared at her with a that could send Grindelwald running for cover..

"And why is it, Miss Westron, that you are poking through the contents of my trunk?" Riddle snarled.

_Yes,_ as Hermione had thought before, _things were not going to end well... _


	5. Of Discovery's and Decisions

**Sorry for the delay, schedules been a bit hectic. Thanks to all who reviewed! We do actually read them and all of you are really awesome. Sorry for the cliffy but here is chapter 5. Hope you enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5 - Of Discovery's and Decisions

"I will ask you one more time, Miss Westron... Why were you poking around in my trunk?" Riddle demanded.

It was the sixth time he had asked and now Tom's patience was wearing thin. If she didn't answer him this time... She would pay the consequences.

"Hermione, answer him!" Izar pleaded. Hermione was having trouble finding her voice...

Her mouth had gone dry and her tongue seemed to be sticking to the roof of her mouth as if someone had cast Langlock on her. She licked her dry lips and tried to bring some saliva back into her mouth so that she could actually talk. She succeeded slightly and was able to answer Riddle, even if it was a bit of a croak.

"I was getting my robes from my trunk," Hermione said quietly.

"Why?" Riddle inquired.

"I assumed the train journey wouldn't be longer than two hours and since everyone had left... I could only guess."

"And?"

"And your trunk toppled over," Hermione admitted, "I put everything back inside, apart from all the... Dark stuff. I didn't want to touch it, I don't feel comfortable around it..."

"Then I am sure you won't mind me reading your mind to make sure," Riddle said slowly.

_Oh Merlin, Oh Circe_, Hermione screeched internally, _This is not good. If he read my mind, he'll find out how to become powerful faster, how to make sure Harry doesn't destroy any of his Horcruxes, how to make sure he never dies..._

"Miss Westron?" Riddle prompted.

"No! That's illegal. You're supposed to be a Prefect!"

Inside, Hermione was screeching_. He could not find out __**anything**__._

Tom stalked forwards anyway, wandlessly binding her. No matter how hard she tried, Hermione could not move, not even to summon her wand.

Tom's wand appeared again and he pressed it against Hermione's temple before muttering,"Legilimens."

Using the opening in Hermione's mind that the spell had created, Tom delved inside, searching for the memory of Hermione "supposedly" knocking over his trunk. It was Hermione's immediate thought and Tom accessed it she had said was true and he watched with growing suspicion, but everything seemed to be as she said...

He saw her knock over the trunk and then pack everything in until she saw the Dark books and Artifacts.

She froze.

It was then that Tom hit a wall.

She'd only allowed him to see her freeze before putting up a mind wall that Tom crashed into at full speed.

He tried to dig deeper into her mind but she'd put up walls everywhere, only giving him access to a small segment of her thoughts.

_What is she hiding? _Tom thought angrily to himself before trying to break through the walls again.

His attack was brutal, and had the strength to tear apart any of his Knights' minds. He was strong and had broke through all their mind walls (and more) before but this was different.

She was... Stronger somehow, even if she was a useless bint..

Tom beat against the walls but had no success. He was making less damage than a bee, banging against a glass pane window.

With another roar of rage, Tom removed himself from her mind and watched with anger as she flinched at the feeling. He put his wand away and glared at her.

"You are telling the truth... But you are keeping something from me," Tom hissed, "What is it that you don't want me to find out?"

Hermione didn't reply so Tom whipped around to face Fomalhault Lestrange.

"We will be arriving soon," Tom announced, "Lestrange, retrieve my robes and pack my trunk."

Hermione was tempted to protest at that and say that Tom should pack his own trunk but he was already suspicious about her so she bit her tongue and kept quite. Fomalhault passed Tom his robes and proceeded in packing his trunk before getting his own robes and changing, like the other JEDs were doing. The trunks started coming down from the luggage racks as the train started to slow and everyone made there way out into the corridor but somehow Tom still spotted Abraxas trying to retrieve Hermione's trunk.

"Leave it, Abraxas!" Tom snarled, "She can get it herself! Come!"

Abraxas obligingly left with the rest of the JEDs, leaving Hermione struggling with an excited Lind and a heavy trunk. She spelled her trunk down from the luggage rack and struggled off the train only to have her trunk thrown carelessly down with the others by the dodgy looking Grounds Keeper who was standing with a group of first years. The carriages were leaving and Hermione looked around desperately for a free carriage but they were all full and she was left standing, lost, with the group of first years and the grounds keeper.

"First years, this way," The man croaked, "We'll be taking the boats."

* * *

A short while later, Hermione was climbing into a boat, followed by a giggling bunch of girls, most of who looked about six years old with plaits in their hair.

_Please don't talk to me, please don't talk to me,_ Hermione begged internally as the boats started towards Hogwarts across the lake that Hermione knew was home to the giant squid.

"Hi, I'm Elena," A blonde haired girl with pigtails chirped in a high pitched voice, smiling in a freakishly sweet way,

"What's your name?"

"Hermione," Hermione snarled, glaring at Elena like it was her fault she was fifty years in the past.

"That's a pretty name," Elena commented, "Maybe we can be friends."

Hermione groaned internally, _Seriously? Out of all the boats I could have got on, I had to get on this one?_

Lind seemed to hiss in agreement as Hermione put her head in her hands and sighed.

* * *

Hermione stood outside the Great Hall, a good distance away from the First Years who were still doing a great deal of screaming and giggling as they stood anxiously in a muddled herd as the ghosts whooshed past them into the Hall. She could hear the chatter drifting out through the doors...along with the smell of cooking. She prayed the head master would hurry up and stop talking to his old students so she could get her sorting over with.

_Maybe I could be a Hufflepuff, no one would notice me..._

Hermione then cringed at the memories of Cedric Diggory and Hannah Abbot and all her old Hufflepuff classmates that flashed in her heard the chatter die down as someone cleared their throat. It sounded strangely familiar...for a coughing looked up, then took a double-take as a younger, ginger Dumbledore stood beaming down at the first years.

_If Riddle didn't kill her, shock would...that, and the heart palpations that came with it..._

He smiled down at her (Hermione was surprisingly small and Professor Dumbledore, and many others for that matter, could look down on her, even if she was towering over the group of first years) with an amused smile.

"You must be Miss Westron. I was informed that a 6th year was transferring."

Hermione nodded numbly, before trying to shake off her shock.

"Good evening, P-professor!" Hermione gasped.

"Excuse me a moment, Miss Westron," Dumbledore smiled kindly, "I just have to reassure these first years. They're all extremely nervous! I'm sure you know how it is... You being a prefect at Durmstrang. I'm sure you've dealt with it before."

"Oh... Of course Professor," Hermione replied hesitantly.

_I'm a prefect now too? _Hermione thought desperately.

Everyone else seemed to know more about Hermione's made up life than she did!

"Now, children," Dumbledore said quietly, silencing the babbling first years and attracting all their gazes to him, "I am Professor Dumbledore and I am the head of Gryffindor House... Now, welcome to Hogwarts. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses.

The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family, within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin.

Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

The Sorting Ceremony will take place in front of the rest of the school so I suggest you tidy yourselves up first."

Hermione whipped around to see (in shock) Dumbledore straightening his purple robes, encouraging the first years to do the same. He'd just spoken almost exactly the same words as Professor McGonagall had when Hermione had started first year...

"Now, come along, children," Dumbledore beamed, "The rest of the school is waiting for us."

The doors of the great hall creaked open and Dumbledore lead the way inside, followed by the first years who were practically jogging along to keep up with his long strides. Hermione followed at a distance with her eyes on the ground.

_This is so embarrassing..._ Hermione thought to herself.

She peeked up to see if she could see anyone she recognized (not likely, fifty years in the past) to see Fomalhault, Abraxas and Cygnus beaming at her and giving her the thumbs up. She smiled weakly and sped up as the first years reached the front of the hall where the Sorting Hat was waiting.

Dumbledore grabbed a scroll on the stool that the Hat was placed on and faced the first years again.

"When your name is called, come and sit on the stool and place the hat on your head," Dumbledore announced.

"Abbott, Samuel."

The names were slowly called until only a small handful of students remained, including Hermione and Elena who had moved over to whisper to Hermione.

"Isn't these exciting?" She squeaked, her pigtails bobbing up and down as her head snapped around the hall.

"Yes... thrilling," Hermione said without emotion.

"I wonder what house I'll be in," Elena beamed, looking at the Ravenclaw table with hope in her overly wide blue eyes, "I hope it's Ravenclaw, I -"

"Pottidging, Elena," Dumbledore announced.

"Better go, Hermione," Elena said quietly before skipping up to the stool and ramming it on her head. The students sat down one by one until only Hermione was left, glowering at Dumbledore and the other teachers.

"Westron -" Dumbledore started but Hermione cut him off as she threw herself onto the stool and brought the hat down on her head, glaring at the students who dared smirk at her.

The hat felt, and smelt the same as last time. Hermione didn't even flinch when she heard it speaking to her in her mind.

_"Hmmmm," _said a small voice in her head. _"Strange... Your mind has seen me before. You have two lives, and plenty of secrets. Plenty of courage, I see. You'll need it for what you need to do. A brilliant mind. I'm tempted to put you in Ravenclaw. There's talent, oh my goodness, yes - and a nice thirst to prove yourself. You've got cunning. A clear view of what you need to do, no matter how you achieve these ends. now that's interesting...so where shall I put you?"_

Hermione gripped the edges of the stool and thought_, "Do what you must, just...just I can't be Gryffindor, not this time. Please, you know where I must go."_

"_As long as you're sure. You know the consequences. Yes? Ok"_

The sorting hat opened it's mouth.

"Slytherin!"

Hermione could her the applause from the Slytherin end of the hall, and Abraxas and Fomalhault's cheers. She took a deep breath. She could do this.

Hermione got up from the stool and took the hat off. She walked, slightly shakily, to the table, where she would meet her fate. Her life here would all depend on the decisions she made, and she was already regretting her most recent one.

She sat down at where Cygnus and Izar were waving her over to and nodded and talked as all who were near her chatted and congratulated.

She lifted her head to see Tom Riddle glare at her. His face was impassive but his eyes were filled with suspicion and anger.

_This is my life now._

**A/N: There's a poll on our profile so please check it out! You can select two options. Also we allow anonymous reviews and votes so please do.**


	6. Of Wands and Warnings

Chapter 6 - Of Wands and Warnings

"Chocolate?" Cygnus inquired, handing her a bowl full of it as she picked up some toast and spread some raspberry jam on it.

"At breakfast?" Hermione frowned, crunching on her toast.

"Well, why not?" Cygnus demanded, "You need something to get you through the school day."

"Ah, why not," Hermione smiled, taking a square of chocolate and popping it in her mouth.

"Nice?" Cygnus asked.

_Not as nice as Honeydukes_, Hermione was about to say but stopped herself just in time.

That was not a good thing to say when she was supposed to be from Norway.

"Yeah, lovely," Hermione nodded.

"Better than Norway chocolate?" Cygnus inquired hopefully.

_I wouldn't know, I've never been further East than France_, Hermione thought bitterly.

"I'd say they're just as good," Hermione lied.

"No, no. One has to be better," Cygnus insisted.

_You just don't know when to shut up? Do you?_

She thankfully was interrupted as Fomalhault, Abraxas and Leonis sat down at the table, spreading a yawn between themselves.

"Good sleep, Hermione?" Leonis smiled sleepily.

"Good enough until Cygnus started banging my dorm door down," Hermione laughed.

"Hey! You had to get up! You hadn't tried Hogwarts' breakfast yet!" Cygnus argued.

"Well, you didn't have to wake my dorm up at six am to do it!" Hermione retorted.

"Well, the people in your dorm are early birds anyway!" Cygnus protested, "There only is two of them!"

"Then why were they both screaming at you?"

Cygnus didn't reply and started engaging himself in conversation with Fomalhault as he tried to escape from the argument that he couldn't win.

"I feel outnumbered," Hermione commented to Abraxas.

"How so?" He asked, smiling weakly at her.

"So far, I have no female friends, I'm surrounded by a group of arrogant wizards and there are two girls in my dorm," Hermione explained.

Abraxas blinked in confusion as he noticed her insult and went to reply but Leonis beat him too it.

"All the pureblood girls go to Beauxbatons in France," Leonis told her.

"Je vois..." Hermione said slowly.

"Am I supposed to know what that means?" Leonis frowned.

"It's French," Hermione said.

"I'll ask again... Am I supposed to know what that means?"

"It means I see," A cold voice said.

Everyone at the top of the Slytherin table (where Hermione and the JEDs were sitting) jumped in shock.

"Tom! I didn't see you there!" Abraxas exclaimed.

"That's because I didn't want you to," Tom smirked, grabbing a piece of bacon and cutting it up on his plate.

It was then that Slughorn came over, clutching his pounding head while handing out timetables.

"Are you all right, Professor?" Orion asked as he sat down at the table beside his brother with Propus, Izar and Augustus.

"Fine, my boy," Slughorn replied, passing a timetable to him, "Just drank a little bit too much wine at the Sorting Ceremony last night... You know?"

Orion didn't reply as he scowled down at his timetable.

"Ah, Tom! Tom Riddle!" Slughorn exclaimed.

"Yes, Professor?" Riddle said blandly, snatching his timetable from his hand as if the Professor would contaminate it.

"Slug Club's back on... I take it you'll be attending?" Slughorn asked, clutching his head again as a wave of nausea hit him.

" Of course, sir," Riddle replied, not even looking at him.

"Good, good. That's my boy," Slughorn smiled, handing out timetables to the other JEDs, "You can even bring along your girlfriend."

"Girlfriend, sir?"

"Yes, Miss..." Slughorn trailed off, clicking his fingers and pointing at Hermione.

"Westron?" Hermione said slowly.

"Yes, Miss Westron," Slughorn repeated.

"Sir, she's not my girlfriend!" Riddle protested just as Hermione spoke.

"Girlfriend?" Hermione shrieked.

"Here's your timetable, Miss Westron," Slughorn said loudly, talking over both of them as they started to babble, "I'll see you both on Wednesday, my office, six pm for the first meeting."

And with that he walked away.

Riddle and Hermione turned and glared at each other.

"You are not my girlfriend," Riddle said coldly.

"And we are not going together," Hermione snarled.

"Agreed," Tom replied.

Hermione looked down at her timetable in annoyance.

_How could anyone think they were together? _

With a huff of annoyance, Hermione rose with Abraxas and Fomalhault and headed to her first class of the day - Transfiguration.

Hermione was rather looking forward to Transfiguration.

After all, she would be taught be the greatest wizard of all time!

She looked at the two boys escorting her with a big smile.

"What are you grinning about?" Fomalhault inquired.

"I love Transfiguration!" Hermione looked at his blank face. "Don't you?"

"The subject, yes. The teacher, no."

"What's wrong with Dumbledore?"

Abraxas looked like he was going to answer that time, but shut his mouth as Dumbledore swept into the classroom, with everyone following him.

Tom Riddle and the other Knights joined her just in time.

"Well, wouldn't it be wise to enter the classroom?"

Hermione realized that she had been standing outside and no one had moved.

"You could've walked around me!" Hermione snapped as she stepped into the classroom.

_Even if she didn't know that Riddle was a torturing murderous psycho, his arrogance would prevent her from befriending him..._

Inside the classroom, there was an obvious divide.

All Ravenclaws sat to the right, Quills out and looking very eager.

All the Slytherins were sitting in the left, sneering over at all those with a blue crest on their robes.

Hermione took a seat beside Izar.

Abraxas and Tom sat in front of her, giving her the perfect vantage point.

Up at the front, Dumbledore clapped his hands to get everyone's attention.

"Quiet down class. Thank you. firstly, I'd like to welcome all of you who made it to 6th year Advanced Transfiguration. You will need to concentrate and work hard this year to get good NEWT scores, but for now, we will start with the basics."

Dumbledore flicked his wand and a piece of chalk started to write everything that he said onto the blackboard.

"Today, we will be attempting a colour-change charm"

In front of Hermione, Tom scoffed quietly. Dumbledore seemed to notice and looked at Tom for a few seconds, before glancing away.

"This is by no means, a simple spell. This is specifically for animal or human colour change and is a basis for many Transfiguration spells themselves. This spell is also not to be mistaken for a glamour, as it does not hide the animal or person's original colour, but completely changes it."

Hermione was frantically scribbling down notes, the ink staining her fingers.

Izar coughed beside her, so she looked up.

She saw him look at her in confusion and shake his head.

That was when she noticed that he had not written anything down.

Hermione was ready to tell him off, before realizing that he wasn't the only one.

All the Slytherins she knew by name had not even lifted a quill. Tom had just spelled his to write for him.

Confused, Hermione turned back to the lesson.

"...and the spell is Culvate Abeo. You say the spell, while making a jabbing motion with your wand toward the creature that you wish to change the colour of. Picture the colour in your mind. You will each be given a rat or toad to change the colour of. The first person to complete the spell twice, will get 20 points to their House."

Dumbledore waved his wand and two rats appeared on Hermione's desk.

She looked around to see that everyone had got a creature as well.

Everyone had started the spell, but with little success.

Even Riddle looked mildly frustrated.

_He probably overlooked a spell like this to work on his torture methods..._

Hermione picked up her wand and attempted the spell, picturing the rat becoming bright blue.

After a few failed attempts, she noticed that Tom had managed to turn his toad purple. Dumbledore walked past, looking t Tom's work and ignoring him completely.

"How is your spell going, Miss Westron?" Dumbledore inquired, peering at Hermione's rat, which seemed to have a few bright blue hairs, over the top of his half moon spectacles.

"Well... I can't seem to get the technique," Hermione frowned.

"I suggest you try a different technique," Dumbledore suggested.

"...But you said to use a jabbing motion," Hermione said slowly.

Dumbledore shrugged before replying, "The technique depends upon the witch or wizard using it."

He walked on with his arms behind his back, humming softly, to peer at Abraxas's toad which now had a slightly deformed foot.

"No, no, Abraxas! You're doing that all wrong!"

Hermione sighed and turned back to her rat which was scuttering across the table.

She set it back in the centre before pointing her wand at it again.

"Culvate Abeo," Hermione muttered, flicking her wand at the rat.

She grinned in delight as her rat turned a bright, sky blue.

"How did you do that?" Izar demanded, poking his toad with his wand in frustration, "I think there's something wrong with this toad."

"No talking now, class!" Dumbledore demanded, heading over to the Ravenclaws, "Concentration is the key for this spell!"

Riddle's second toad's foot had turned black so Hermione quickly picked up her second rat and put it in the centre of her table.

Flicking her wand again, she muttered the spell before raising her hand and signalling for Professor Dumbledore who arrived by her desk immediately.

"A problem, Miss Westron?" He inquired.

"I'm finished, sir," She smirked as Tom looked around at her with a glare.

He was obviously used to being the best in his classes.

"Ah, so you are. 20 points to Slytherin!" Dumbledore announced, "When you have finished, put your animals to the back of the room and start copying down the notes on the board."

With a flick of his wand, the notes on the board changed as Hermione went to the back of the room where two boxes sat for the rats and toads.

"You must think you're so clever, Miss Westron," Riddle snarled, appearing beside her and putting his toads into the box.

"My name is Hermione," Hermione scowled, "And as a matter of fact, I am just logical and am able to solve problems that others cannot."

"How very marvellous," Tom growled.

Hermione turned and went back to her seat to start copying down the notes on the board.

Uncorking her bottle of ink, she dipped her quill in and started scratching notes in her parchment filled book.

"Culvate Abeo," Hermione muttered as she wrote the title in her neat hand writing, changing the colour of the ink with a wandless spell so she could underline it.

It was then that Riddle went past, muttering so only she could hear, "People don't like show offs, Hermione. I would watch your back."

It was when Hermione and his Knights were at dinner, later that day, after a tedious Defence Against The Dark Arts class and Divination, that Tom made his way to the Slytherin common room alone.

"Password?" The painting that guarded the common room asked.

"Nex ut Gyrffindors," Tom said clearly, smirking as he said the Latin term.

_Death to the Gyrffindors, indeed,_ He thought to himself, heading up to the 6th year girl's dorm.

A girl getting changed squeaked in fright and ran for the cover of the bathroom as Tom strode inside, heading for the bed that he knew was Hermione.

Her snake - _Lind, was it?_ - was lying on it, hissing at him as he came in.

"_Hello snake_," He hissed in parseltounge, "_You're going to die_."

"_My mistress will protect me_," Lind hissed back.

"We shall see," Tom snarled in English, " Stupefy."

With the snake stupefied on the bed, Tom pulled Hermone's trunk out from under the bed.

If she was hiding something from him, where better to look for it than in her trunk.

Maybe she kept a diary.

He searched through her trunk until he saw her birth certificate and two copies of the Daily Profit.

As he didn't have an owl, he didn't get the Daily Profit so flicked it open and scanned the front page of the first.

The date was 16th July.

**NORWEIGAN COUPLE, KILLED BY MUGGLEBORNS.**

He continued down the page.

**Regor and Chara Westron, parents of Hermione Westron were brutally murdered by Muggleborns a few days ago**

_So Hermione's parents are dead..._ Riddle thought to himself, _That'll be a touchy subject._

He flicked to the next paper.

The date was 20th July.

**HERMIONE WESTRON, KIDNAPPED AND TORTURED**

He scanned down again.

**Hermione Westron, daughter of Regor and Chara Westron, who were recently murdered by Norwegian Muggleborns, was found in the early morning of July 16th, in the foyer of Malfoy Manor, bleeding out and in dire need of medical assistance after being kidnapped, tortured and branded as "MUDBLOOD" by the same group of Muggleborns who killed her parents. If not for the kindness and healing skills of Mr Brutus Lucius Malfoy, young Hermione may not be alive.**

_Oh, touché_, Riddle smirked, _That would cause a bit of a stir_.

Although Riddle had a bit of family history on Hermione, he kept searching surely she wouldn't think she could hid that...

It was all over the papers.

Eventually, Tom struck gold.

He was still angry about Hermione get the points for her house instead of him (even if they were in the same house) as he was the smarter one.

He was the one who always got the house points.

Some girl wasn't going to waltz in and change that.

He lifted the 12 and 3/4 of an inch walnut and dragon heartstring wand out of the trunk and replaced everything else inside before pushing the trunk back under the bed.

"That'll teach her not to leave her wand lying around," Tom smirked to himself before looking at the wand again.

It was a strange wand for her to have...

It seemed a bit Dark to belong to a woman but still...

At least now she was defenceless and wouldn't be able to keep up in school.

_Try being a witch without a wand_, Tom grinned.

He turned to the snake as he was about to leave and spoke some quick parseltounge "_Let's see if your mistress protects you now_."

It was only when Tom was in his own dorm later, putting away Hermione's wand that he realised that something was missing...

His locket.

His prize.

_How could I have lost my locket? _Tom snarled to himself, _You don't loose things that come for your ancestors, especially not things from Salazar Slytherin._

It was then that Tom realized who the only person was that knew about his locket...

Slughorn.


	7. Of Hatred and Heart Attacks

**Hello, here is Chapter 7. Thanks for all who read last chapter, and especially to those who reviewed. The poll will be closing tomorrow, so hopefully by next week we'll have a couple of other Oneshots up. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 7 - Of Hatred and Heart-attacks

At around the same moment when Tom opened Hermione's trunk, down in the Great Hall, Hermione knew something was wrong... She'd put wards around all her stuff to make sure none of it was stolen and now, alarm bells were ringing in her head.

"Are you all right, Hermione?" Merak asked, looking up from his mince pie,

"You look a bit... pale or something."

"Yeah, I'm... Uh, I'm not feeling very well, I'm going to go to my dorm for a while," Hermione stammered in reply.

"Want me to come with you?" Merak asked, his brow furrowing in concern.

Like all the other JEDs, he was extremely fond of Hermione.

"No, it's OK," Hermione reassured him, " I just need to lie down. I'll see you in Charms."

She rose and rushed out of the hall and down a set of stairs towards the dungeons.

_Someone's looking in my trunk,_ Hermione was screaming internally, _Why would anyone be in my trunk?_ She was practically sprinting when she reached the painting that guarded the Slytherin common room.

"Nex ut Gyrffindors," Hermione gasped, out of breath from all the running. Despite her good figure, she was not a fit person. Sure, she ate healthily, but sitting inside reading all-day, was hardly strenuous activity. She went straight to her dorm where Mizar, one of her two dorm mates, was sitting on the floor looking dazed.

"Mizar?" Hermione said slowly, not sure what to think.

"...There was a boy in here..." Mizar said quietly after a long pause.

"What?"

"There was a boy in here," Mizar repeated, "He came in while I was getting changed so I ran into the bathroom and when I came back out... He was gone but he'd stupefied your snake."

"Did you see who it was?" Hermione demanded.

"No, I was just trying to cover myself," Mizar groaned, "Oh, I'm sorry, Hermione!"

"It's OK, Mizar," Hermione tried to reassure her.

"But it's not OK!" Mizar wailed, "It's all my fault!"

_That was the trouble with the trophy wives of the 1940s... They took everything to heart and assumed everything was their fault._ _They thought they were useless, just because the wizard's thought they were._

"It's alright, Mizar! Just go to lunch! I forgive you!" Hermione said loudly.

_I'm really not good with emotions_, Hermione frowned to herself.

"Really?" Mizar whispered, tears glistening in her eyes.

"Yes, really. Now go to lunch!" She quickly ushered Mizar out of the room before going over to Lind who was lying motionless on her bed.

"Oh, Lind," Hermione said softly, sitting down on the bed and stroking her softly while wand lessly un-stupifing her. Lind curled up on her lap and started hissing softly.

"Who was it, Lind? Who stupefied you?" Hermione whispered to her.

She knew she wouldn't answer but she had to say it anyway.

_If only Harry were here_, Hermione thought to herself miserably,_ He could talk to her and find out..._

It was then that she remembered why she was up there in the first place...

Her trunk wards.

With a sigh, she slid Lind off her, got up and dragged the trunk out from under four poster bed.

She shuffled through its contents, noticing that her "birth certificate" and the newspapers of her "parents murder" were near the top.

She kept looking until she realised what had been taken.

_Bellatrix's wand. _

"Oh, shit!" Hermione exclaimed, tangling her hands in her hair in dismay.

_This can't be happening!_ Hermione shrieked to herself, _No two wands are the same! I've lost hers before it was even made!_

With a groan of despair, she grabbed her Charms and Astronomy books from her trunk, along with a mouse for Lind to eat, before shoving the trunk back under her bed and dashing for her next class, the wand she'd bought in Ollivander's lying heavily in her pocket.

* * *

Charms was a doodle. Her new teacher Professor Newton Scamander, was no Professor Flitwick. He was good, yes, but he lacked that high-pitched voice and overly adorable factor that Flitwick inspired. Plus his teaching methods were completely different...

"Now class, we will be attempting the _Deprimo _charm. It is a very powerful wind that can loosen or soften a variety of things. It can also be used to detach objects. We will be using it for the latter purpose today."

_Easy, this was on her OWLs in 5th year... _

Once everyone had been handed a detachable object, gusts of wind were blowing through the room, but withy little success. Hermione decided that one more try and then she would cast the spell properly...

_After all, she was new to this class..._

"NO, David, not like that!" Hermione could hear Scamander yell across the room. She sighed, then turned back to her work..

Feeling bored, Hermione cast the spell just as Scamander walked past.

* * *

Tom was laughing inside. He had pocketed Westron's wand and had a plan all set out for later...Best of all, they were in Charms class. Tom almost smiled as he waved his wand, thinking of how much success Westron must be having...

He didn't look at her, wanting to wait it out until she told some-one while crying in shame and desperation...

_Yes, a snake always waited for the best time to strike..._

Tom could hear Scamander scuttling about behind him, but paid him no heed..

That was until he heard,

"Wonderful work Miss Westron! 5 points to Slytherin!"

Tom whipped round to see her standing there, wand in hand. He lowered his hand to his pocket, where the other wand lay undisturbed.

_How? She didn't strike him as the type to illegally posses another wand, and Tom Riddle was a good judge of character..._

Scowling, Tom Riddle decided that tonight, after his little visit, he would call a meeting. He needed to sort some things out with his Knights.

* * *

After she had scarffed down her dinner, Hermione was sitting in the library. She hadn't been yet and knew that she had been putting off going. As soon as she entered, she recognised the familiar smell of dusty Tomes and parchment and mmmm...

No-one was around (minus one or two people), as it was a Friday night and most people were in their dorms, sleeping over and having fu with their mates. Hermione went straight over to the complex theory section and sifted through the titles. She had become quite good at doing that efficiently over the years.

Hermione found a few books that she thought would be useful, along with some she had read in her 3rd year and where published in this era. She headed towards her favourite spot, delighted that it existed. The library had barely changed. This, if nothing else, comforted her. After all, Hermione liked order.

Hermione sat down, almost unwilling to open the books incase they only held knowledge of how to travel back in time, or if she found out she was stuck forever.

Hermione looked at the clock, realizing that she had about three hours before she was to meet Slughorn. He had sent her a letter that morning, inviting her over at 8:30 to talk to him, and for him to help her as his duty was (being her head of house). It explained that he was there to help if she had any problems adjusting. The thought was nice, but it made Hermione laugh.

_She probably knew more about the school that he did._

Hermione decided that she might as well go. She still had roughly 3 hours to research.

She flipped open _Time and How it Works, _and began to read...

Seven books later, and Hermione was no closer to finding a solution that when she started. Every time that Hermione thought she was on to something, never held results. Hermione flipped open her next book, feeling discouraged. A few chapters in however, and Hermione perked up.

_Time is difficult, and we do not know exactly how it works (see chapter 3). However, Time Turners and Wizarding Magick, are generally the only types of Magick that are talked about in such a way. _

_Time Travel is not restricted to spells and enchanted objects however, but to many magical races that are often overlooked. For example, the Sidhe were the first beings that were ever associated with magic. They were able to jump through time and dimensions to their will. You may not view this as a valid point as Sidhe, and the Fae have become little more than legends, but there are other example too. Centaurs can see the future, which has not yet come about, whereas we can't travel to what has been? Elves too, have power above the norm. They were once said to heave gained their power directly from the Sidhe. House Elves are no exception. Throughout the centuries they have been oppressed, and I fear still will be in years to come. They, however have completely undiluted power, as apposed to a wizards or witch's, that was gained as a gift and passed down via family. It is possible that some of these creatures could possess such abilities, but be unable to use them because of their order of the hierarchy. This is all of course speculated, and we will never know for sure because of the ancient magick that binds these creatures and how their magick works._

_Sacred and consecrated places may too, posses this ability, as many where blessed or used by Fae or the owners of the original Magick. Such places would not be widely known, but could do almost anything according to a person's will. _

Hermione almost cried. She had found it! Hermione marked the page and looked at the cover. It was probably the oldest book (or worst looked after) that Hermione had ever seen. The cover was blank, and would probably be brown if Hermione could see through the dust and stains on it. It had only it's title, but no author. Hermione looked around and, satisfied that no-one could see her, Hermione stuffed the book in her bag.

_She would need that...besides, it wasn't stealing if she planed to return it..._

Hermione looked at the clock, and noticing the time, ran to Slughorn's classroom. She had 6 minutes.

* * *

Tom noticed Hermione's quick disappearance after dinner and followed her, before seeing her heading for the library. He left, thinking that she was trying to keep up with her homework. Within an hour or two, Tom had completed his, briefed his Knights on where to be tonight, and fully formulated a plan.

This left him with more time to...negotiate...with Slughorn, concerning his locket.

He walked through the dungeons with a brisk pace and thankfully wasn't confronted by any crying first year seeking help from the "Perfect Prefect".

Tom reached the dungeons and knocked on Slughorn's door. He didn't have to wait long for a reply. Slughorn, seeing who was at his door, grinned.

"Come in, come in Tom m'boy!"

Tom walked in, a polite smile fixed on his face.

"Take a seat, take a seat! Make yourself comfortable."

Tom sat, placing himself directly opposite Slughorn.

Slughorn spoke first. "I take it this isn't just a social call?"

"No Professor, you see, I came to acquire after a locket of mine. Family heirloom that has recently gone missing."

Slughorn looked confused. He would've fooled Tom, if Tom didn't know that all Slytherins could act, and lie very, _very _well...

"You see, I do believe I have spoken to you about this object. Not personally, but in a passing query. I do remember you being against such a thing rather...vehemently..."

Comprehension was slowly dawning on Slughorn's face.

_A good Slytherin always read between the lines..._

* * *

Hermione ran to Slughorn's room, but paused before knocking as she was panting heavily.

_Blotchy faced and out of breath is not a good look._

As Hermione stood outside, she could hear voices coming from inside. She doubted that Slughorn was holding a conversation with himself, so some one must've been inside with him. She then recognised Riddle's voice.

Curiosity made Hermione unable to resist listening in, but she couldn't hear properly. She cast the **Disillusionment **Charm, and silenced the sound of her footsteps (and the door) as she stepped in. Thankfully, both were not facing the door, so they didn't see it open. Hermione stepped closer, wanting a better view.

Suddenly, a look of comprehension dawned on Slughorn's face. She saw Tom continue.

"You see, that locket holds a special place in my heart...well, **_of _**my soul..."

Horror was all that was shown on Slughorn's face.

"Surely you didn't...I-I...How...m-m-muder...soul!"

Slughorn couldn't get a sentance out and Hermione couldn't help, she couldn't move. _It was if she was watching a car-crash...she couldn't look away, not even to get help..._

A wicked smirk crossed Tom's face.

"Oh but I did. As for how, well...lets just say my filthy muggle father was good for something...Oh! And you don't have to act. I know you did it, probably thinking to be noble and destroy it but I will kill you before that happens...Well, I'll kill you anyway."

Slughorn's face was chalk white, but was rapidly flashing red, then purple, then green and back to white in a way that couldn't be healthy.

"Oh Tom! I-i don't, I-I havn't! Please...please!"

Slughorn also seemed to be having trouble breathing.

"Enough!"

Tom flicked his wand and Slughorn stopped moving. Hermione was frozen in horror. Tom began fire spells at Slughorn, some were designed just to scare, but others weren't. Blisters appeared over Slughorn's skin, spells were leaving ugly red marks and the such.

Hermione couldn't move. She remembered discovering the bodies of Order members and muggles with scares like those ones...but worse...

Suddenly Tom stopped. He regarded Slughorn before laughing, a cold, merciless laugh that reminded Hermione of memories she wished to repress.

"I was going to kill you, but I think I find the knowledge that you died in fear of me a lot more satisfying."

Tom released his bonds, watching with disgust as Slughorn dropped to his knees, clutching his heart.

"You deserve to die a dirty, muggle death!"

Tom walked away, satisfied wit the knowledge that his secret would die with Slughorn, and no-one could help it.

Hermione snapped out of her fear as she realised that Tom had left and a man was dying in front of her, when she could prevent it. She undid all of her spells and rushed to Slughorn's side. He looked like he was having a heart attack.

_Well, with a man of his size..._

"Miss West-tronn...watch out...Tom...hor-horcr-"

He cut off as he gasped.

"Just hold on Professor!"

Hermione tried the Patronus Charm. She thought of Harry, the last night she spent at the Burrow...

A silver raven flew through the air.

"Slughorn is having a heart attack. His classroom, NOW!"

Hermione watched as it flew off, hoping that Slughorn survived.

_Trust her luck, that by lifting a locket, she had almost killed a teacher..._

Five minutes later, Professor Dumbledore arrived with the headmaster, Professor Dippet, in tow.

"Professor!" Hermione exclaimed, "He's been attacked. The shock has brought on a heart attack and he could go into cardiac arrest."

She gasped it out in a rush without even thinking. Dumbledore thankfully ignored her and bent down to examine Slughorn. Professor Dippet, however, didn't.

"That's a bit advanced for a Pureblood girl," He commented, "I mean, that's a muggle illness! Pureblood's don't know that kind of thing!"

"We... Ah, I... We did Muggle Studies at Durmstrang!" Hermione stammered.

"Professor Dippet," Dumbledore said quietly, "I am not very advanced at this kind of healing. If you would be so kind, as to contact Saint Mungos?"

"Oh, of course!" Dippet said quickly, turning and running back out of the room.

Slowly, Dumbledore turned away from Slughorn's gasping form and looked at Hermione over the top of his half moon specticles.

"Miss Westron, I'm going to ask you a question and I want you to answer it truthfully," Dumbledore said slowly.

"Of course, Professor!" Hermione said without hesitantion. "Hermione, did you see who attacked Professor Slughorn?"

Hermione gulped. Depending on her answer, she could change history. But what should she do?

_Rat out on Riddle and get him sent to Askaban, possibly getting herself killed in the process? _

_Or keep quiet and let time takes its course? _

* * *

**A/N-Yes, we know that Hermione's Patronus is an otter, but for purposes of the fic (and personal dislike of the otter as Hermione's inner animal) her Patronus is a raven. Besides, Ravens are smart, witty and associated with the devious streak Hermione sometimes has (Marietta Edgecombe or 2nd Year Polyjuice Potion anyone?).**


	8. Of Panicking and Problems

**We are so very, very sorry about the posting delay. cheshireGrin's laptop broke and we just got it back! Thanks for all the reviews, we're almost at 80! Again, sorry we took so long to update and we hope this was worth the wait!**

* * *

Chapter 8 - Of Panicking and Problems

Abraxas sighed as he sat down in the Great Hall the morning after the attack. The news had travelled fast of the attack, although no one knew who had been the victim... Abraxas just hoped it wasn't Hermione.

Cygnus, Orion, Izar, Propus and Merak were already at the table so he sighed in relief that it wasn't them who had been attacked but still... Hermione was nowhere to be seen... Or heard. And that in itself was worrying enough. It was then that Tom strolled into the Great Hall, looking uncannily happy.

* * *

_If everything went as Tom knew it would, his secret would die with Slughorn. _

_Hopefully._

* * *

"Good morning, Knights," Tom grinned, making the JEDs already at the Slytherin table look at each other uncomfortably.

_If Tom was happy... Then someone was going to get tortured... Or worse._

_Merlin knows that he wasn't happy last night when he called the meeting... _

"I trust you all had a good night? I know I certainly did," Tom was continuing, sitting down at the table and grabbing a pancake.

"My Lord... Have you heard the news?" Abraxas muttered quietly from the other side of the table.

Tom frowned and looked over at him, "What news?"

Abraxas opened his mouth to answer but was cut off as Dumbledore and Headmaster Dippet entered the Great Hall in a whirr of robes. They made their way up to the staff table and Professor Dippet stood behind the podium directly in front of the table. He coughed twice, drawing everyone's attention to him.

"Although I am very sorry to have to say this," Professor Dippet announced, "... There was another attacked last night."

The whole Hall gasped aloud (excluding a few students who had stayed up late the night before ) and a girl at the Ravenclaw table fainted, collapsing to the floor as a boy beside her tried unsuccessfully to catch her.

"Although we do not think it was the same attacker that claimed dear Myrtle's life, God rest her soul, we are taking the same necessary precautions," Dippet said loudly, "You are not to leave your common rooms after classes and you will be escorted to and from classes by a member of staff. The visits to Hogsmeade will be cut short until the attacker is brought to justice. We have been informed by a witness that the attacker is a male student and we shall not rest until the attacker is brought or comes forward."

The Hall went quiet and Cygnus looked up and down the Slytherin table with worry and concern in his eyes before turning to Propus who was sitting in front of him. "Where's Hermione? You don't think she was attacked, do you?" He hissed.

"As some of you are probably wondering," Dippet was continuing, scanning around the hall, "The person who was attacked, was Professor Slughorn. He was cursed numerous times and suffered a muggle condition called a heart attack. He is currently in Saint Mungos and although is in a critical state, will hopefully make a full recovery."

"Wait, a MUGGLE condition?" Izar snorted loudly in disbelief, "I didn't think that was possible! For a half blood, maybe, but a Pureblood!"

Tom looked up and glared at him before turning his gaze back to Dippet, mentally cursing him and the witness who must have seen him attacking Slughorn.

_I will find them and I will hunt them down, _Riddle snarled to himself, his life could depend on it. Which, if Slughorn survived, it would.

_It's OK, it's OK. Hermione's alive! _Abraxas grinned to himself, _As long as she was alright, everything was going to be just fine. _

* * *

Hermione sat in Professor Dippet's office with a quill in her hand and a piece of parchment on the desk in front of her. She sighed and dipped her quill in the ink, again, before taking it out and almost putting it to the parchment. She didn't know what to write.

When Dumbledore had asked her if she knew who had attacked Professor Slughorn, she just... Panicked. Now she was paying the consequences. Dippet expected her to give a full account on what she had seen but that was becoming harder, seeing as she wasn't telling the truth.

Yes, she'd lied to a teacher and she didn't even know why. Eventually, she brought the quill to the parchment and started scribbling a load of rubbish about only seeing the back of the student's head and not recognizing their voice, as her mind had an internal battle.

_Riddle. _

_Why didn't I tell on him? _

_Because you're an idiot, that's why! _

_But... There must have been a reason for it. _

_Then why don't you know what it is? _

_I DO! I know I do... _

_Then what is it? _

_I... I... _

_Exactly, you don't know. _

_But I do. I think... I think I... _

_Spit it out Hermione, why didn't you tell!_

_I... I'm not supposed to change the future! _

_And what's that supposed to mean? You know it's far too late for that. You changed the future the minute you befriended the Malfoys, Blacks...must I go on?_

_No, I won't, can't change it entirely. I'm so scared...If Riddle goes to Azkaban, then he won't attack Harry. Then Harry won't be famous, he won't meet Ron and I. I won't be the same person because I've been back in time and then I'll have to go into hiding as I'm born again as Hermione Granger but if I'm a different person then Hermione Granger may not go back in time because she doesn't know Ron and Harry and there's no Voldemort around so she won't go back in time and that will mean that Hermione Westron won't exist so that means I won't exist! And that would mess up the WHOLE timeline... ..._

_Ha! Time Travel is theory at best...wait, what?_

Her thoughts were interrupted as the door of Professor Dippet office swung open and Dippet strode inside. Hermione quickly rounded off her fake account of Slughorn's attack and handed it to him.

"Thank you, Miss Westron," Dippet smiled kindly, "I shall escort you to your class but I assume you know you are not to tell anyone what you saw."

"Yes, Professor," Hermione answered quietly.

"Right, come along then," Dippet ordered, heading for the door. Hermione scrambled to her feet and hurried after him as he lead the way out of the office.

"Your first class?" Dippet asked, peering at her curiously.

"Herbology," Hermione answered, quickly jumping after Dippet as he stood on a staircase that started to move. Dippet quickly lead her to Herbology and left her there, hurriedly muttering something in her teacher's, Professor Kantice's, ear.

Hermione scanned around and saw Izar, Cygnus and Abraxas beckoning to her. She smiled and went to join them before realizing that Tom was standing beside them, glaring at the potted Mandrake in front of him. Making a quick detour, she tucked herself in between her two Slytherin dorm mates, Mizar and Tauri.

_The lesser of two evils..._

* * *

Abraxas was annoyed. Hermione was ignoring him, and all her other friends. He thought it had just been during Herbology, but it happened throughout all the classes they shared. Tom seemed almost darker than usual too. Those two things would make anyone worry. Except a Malfoy of course. Which was why Abraxas wasn't worried. At all...

But underneath his family name and blonde hair, he was worried. Something wasn't right. Tom only held meetings when something important was happening. Last year, it was about his plan to continue Salazar Slytherin's noble work. Now, it was about Hermione. Abraxas had been so sure when he had joined Tom, that he would always stay loyal to the cause, but now, with Hermione involved, he wasnt so sure.

Tom sauntered over to Abraxas' sofa in the common room.

"How is your task going?"

Tom asked it politely, and to any passer-by it would look like he was just inquiring after his friend, but Abraxas knew better.

"W-well My Lord" Abraxas hid his stutter quickly. He didn't stutter. "All is as planned."

"Good, I will be speaking with you soon."

Abraxas gulped as he watched Tom leave.

_Nothing good could come of this..._

* * *

Hermione felt slightly guilty over ignoring her friends.

_Friends, when did she start referring to murderers as __**friends**__?_

Being here had changed her, which was why she was anxious to get back to her own time. To saving Harry.

Hermione had skipped out dinner. She really didn't want to have to ignore Cygnus and Fomalhault, while listening to Mizar twittering in her ear. That would've been very awkward. Instead, she lay in her bed, with the curtains drawn, pretending to be sick.

Now Hermione was sneaking through the corridors, right up the painting of the fruit in the corridor outside of the kitchen. She tickled the pear, causing the handle to appear. She stepped inside to be greeted with the sight of at least twenty elfs running around with trays or plates. One, near the front, noticed her.

"What can Mipsy do for Miss?"

Ah, the elf was a girl then.

"Well, I would just like some toast please."

Mipsy gave her a stern look.

"And some fruit?"

"Of course Miss."

Mipsy led Hermione to a table, before snapping her fingers causing a plate with enough food to feed Hogwarts appear. Hermione remembered that no witch or wizard could ever conjure food, no matter how talented they were. Watching Mipsy made Hermione wonder.

"Mipsy, wait! I was wondering...How does elf magic work?"

"Mipsy begs your pardon Miss, but why? Why does Miss want to know elf magic?"

"B-because of...of a project!"

Hermione looked hopefully at Mipsy. The elf pulled her robe over her shoulder (as it was falling down) and sighed.

"I don't knows. I wonders where to begin."

"Sit down, please"

Hermione was eager to get the information, even if Mipsy thought she was crazy.

Mipsy tentatively sat down and

Tom stifled a yawn as he strolled around the castle, doing his usual midnight patrol which was his duty as a Prefect. It was tiring but it had to be done... _And he got to curse anyone who was out of their dorms without a reason... Or with a reason if Tom found it necessary. _

After another lap around the library, Tom decided to head for the kitchens before heading to his Knights meeting.

_A Dark Lord with a rumbling stomach isn't exactly very intimidating... _

He got to the kitchen to find the pear had already been tickled and the handle was still sticking out.

_Odd_, Tom mused to himself.

Curious, he cast a **Disillusionment **charm and silenced the door before slipping inside. The elves were hurrying about, preparing breakfast for 6am that morning.

_Tom hated elves. He thought they looked like a mixture between a bald Chihuahua and a bat._

He growled at one that was passing, causing it to drop the tray it was carrying in shock. With a smirk, Tom carried on through the kitchens. Everything looked normal, until he reached a tiny store room behind the kitchen. Westron was sitting on a stool beside the fire, with a cup of tea in her hand, talking to an elf.

* * *

Hermione leaned forward on her stool to look at Mipsy with wide eyes. After the elf started her story, she insisted she moved beside the fire and was given a cup of tea before she even thought about continuing. She had and now she had finished.

"So, your telling me... You can travel back and forward in time...?" Hermione said slowly, barely daring to hope.

"Well... Mipsy _could_," Mipsy said even slower.

"Could you take me with you? Say, could you take me to the year... 1997?" Hermione babbled out. She was too excited to rein it in.

"Well, Mipsy _could_."

"Will you or not?" Hermione snapped.

The elf in front her flinched so hard that it fell of the stool it was sitting on. Hermione gasped and jumped off her stool to help the elf who was sprawled out on the cold stone floor, eyes wide and ears up.

"I'm sorry!" Hermione wailed, "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to scare you! I'm really sorry!"

* * *

Tom chuckled silently in the corner. The stupid girl actually cared about that elf. That was low.

_There really was something odd about Hermione... _

She was a Pureblood and yet she cared for elves and Mudbloods and such and now she was talking to an elf... _How strange_.

Tom would have to kill it after he found out what she'd been talking about before he came in. He didn't want Westron - even if she was annoying - to make friends with an elf.

_That would taint her gloriously pure blood._

* * *

"Mipsy, I'm so so sorry!" Hermione said again, helping the poor elf up and sitting her on the stool, "Are you all right?"

"Mipsy is good," Mipsy murmured.

"So... Can... Can you take me-"

"Mipsy would take Miss to future but... Mipsy cannot," Mipsy interrupted quietly.

"Why not?" Hermione inquired.

"Mipsy is not a free elf." Hermione would have asked if Mipsy would like her to free her but she had experience with elves... And asking them if they wanted to be free, was not a good move.

"Why does Miss ask, Mipsy wonders."

"I need to... Get away," Hermione explained, deciding she would tell the elf the truth - well, not ALL of the truth but the acceptable side,

"I saw Professor Slughorn get attacked... And if the attacker realizes it was me who saw him, I'm going to be in big trouble."

"Mipsy understands," Mipsy said, smiling kindly and placing a long fingered hand over Hermione's, "Mipsy is in trouble always! The Slytherins do not like Mipsy and her friends."

"I'm Slytherin and I like you!" Hermione protested.

"But you are not a Slytherin... You are something else. You don't belong here... Mipsy can sense it," Mipsy whispered as if to herself before jumping up off her stool, "Mipsy thinks Miss should go! No, no! Mipsy knows so! Miss not supposed to be out of bed!"

"Wait! I-"

"Mipsy knows so! Mipsy knows!"

The elf kept chanting that to herself until she had ushered Hermione out of the kitchens and closed the door behind her. With a sigh, the elf went back to the store room and picked up the cold cup of tea to take it for washing. But Mipsy didn't get that far before Tom lost the **Disillusionment **charm and advanced on her, lifting her and slamming her against the wall by her tea cosy with much more force than was necessary.

"What did she ask you? What did you tell her?" Tom snarled.

Westron was the witness and Tom needed all the information he could get before he could bring her down. The tea cup dropped to the ground, smashing instantly and washing Tom's shoes with its chilled contents.

"Mipsy only did what Mipsy was asked!" Mipsy squeaked at once.

"And what were you asked?" Tom demanded.

"Miss wanted to know about Mipsy's magic!" Mipsy insisted, pleading with Tom with her eyes.

"You have no magic! Only wizards do!"

"No, no. Mipsy has much magic. Miss wanted to know about... Time Travel."

"Why?"

"Mipsy does not know. Mipsy does not know! Mipsy does not mean to displease, sir!"

"You do displease me," Tom scowled, dropping the elf and turning for the door. In a swirl of robes, he strode to the Room of Requirement with an angry grimace on his face.

_I need my meeting place. I need my meeting place. I need my meeting place. _

The door popped into existence before him and Tom launched himself inside to find his Knights already sitting before him.

"Abraxas!" Tom snapped, "How goes your mission?"

* * *

With a gulp, Abraxas came forward and bowed before his Lord. Tom seemed angry... Very angry. That meant that someone was going to be in the Hospital Wing by the next morning.

"My mission has went well, My Lord," Abraxas croaked nervously, "Slughorn's memory has been wiped and he does not remember his attack."

"And his condition?" Tom asked, his eyes bright.

"Back to critical," Abraxas smiled.

_It wouldn't be him who would be being cursed. _

"You have done well, Abraxas," Tom admitted, "You may rise. I have news of my witness."

He looked around his Knights, making sure he had everyone's attention before he spoke again.

"I have found the witness... They made themselves easy to find and will be easy to kill... Which is why I want you three to kill them," Tom decided, motioning to three of his Knights. "Abraxas, Cygnus, Fomalhault... The witness is Hermione Westron. Kill her and you shall gain my favour."

* * *

**AN: If you haven't checked out our profile you should! And read and review our other stuff!**


	9. Of Desperation and Discovery

**Again, we are sorry for the updating time :(. Thankyou to all are reviewers. Please do, even if it is just about a spelling error or your thoughts in general. Also, to KraZiiePyrozHavemoreFun, you know what they say about intelligent people! All brains and no common sense...**

Chapter Nine - Of Desperation and Discovery

Fomalhault sat in the Slytherin common room with his head in his hands. It was the early morning after Tom had given them there mission and he had gone on his Prefect rounds, giving Fomalhault, Abraxas and Cygnus time to reflect on what they'd been asked to do.

"Hi, Fomalhault," Mizar tweeted near his ear.

With a snarl, he snapped around to face her. She was annoying.

It was early in the morning and he'd been ordered to kill one of his best girls.

_His only girl. _

"I was wondering if you'd like to take a walk by the lake later... It's very sunny around midday," Mizar was still twittering, her voice grating on Fomalhault's nerves.

"No," He cut her off, "I'm busy."

"Well, what about later? I-"

"Mizar. Leave. Me. Alone."

Mizar frowned in confusion before turning and storming out of the common room in a huff.

"Someone's in a bad mood," Propus smirked from by the fireplace. In reply, Fomalhault threw his Potions text book at him.

* * *

Hermione sighed and sipped her pumpkin juice, feeling anxious.

The JEDs were late for breakfast and that, was unusual.

_The JEDs were never late for something that involved food. _

With another sigh, Hermione finished her breakfast and rose, heading for the door so she could make her way to Defence Against The Dark Arts class. She arrived at the classroom five minutes early and they were still nowhere to be found.

_It was odd... Very odd indeed. _

* * *

Cygnus paced about in the dorm he shared with Tom, Fomalhault, Abraxas and some other boy he didn't know the name of. He was thinking about Hermione... And Tom. He couldn't kill Hermione, he just couldn't. It was a well known fact that he had grown extremely fond of Hermione in part of a month he had known her. He couldn't kill her.

He'd have to have a word with Tom. He'd just... Refuse. He'd say no, point blank. I mean, Cygnus was loyal to his Lord but... Killing Hermione? That was madness. With a groan of despair, Cygnus threw himself down on his bed.

* * *

Abraxas strolled out of the Slytherin changing rooms and onto the Quidditch Pitch with his broom in hand.

_The broom he'd bought with Hermione. _

It was the first Quidditch practice the Slytherin team had had for their match against Ravenclaw the next weekend but Abraxas was feeling nervous.

"So that's our tactics," The Slytherin captain finished his speech, looking around at the team for approval. They were nodding but Abraxas still wasn't listening. He was brooding over the task Tom had given him.

He couldn't do it.

Not Hermione.

_Anyone but Hermione! _

"OK, mount your brooms!" The captain announced.

Abraxas slid onto his broom and rose, searching for the snitch that one of his team mates had just released. He was the Slytherin seeker and he had been looking forward to seeing Hermione's face as he zoomed around the pitch. Maybe when he'd caught the snitch, he could point to her in the crowd... And then swoop down and take her before flying away into the sunlight...

_That would be absolutely perfect. If she was still alive by then... _

_Fomalhault or Cygnus might have already done it by then... _

No. They wouldn't.

_Would they? _

"Abraxas! Keep your eye on the snitch! It was practically touching your nose a minute ago!" One of the team yelled as Abraxas swooped ideally around the pitch, lost in his own thoughts.

"Yeah... Sorry... I'm just tired," Abraxas lied, losing himself in thoughts once again.

"So are the rest of us! Just keep your wits about you! We need to win this match to get off to a good start!" The captain yelled.

* * *

Tom strolled down the corridor with the majority of his Knights behind him. He was late for class but he didn't care. He was happy. He had assigned his most loyal Knights a job and they would get it done. Fomalhault, Cygnus and Abraxas... Together, they were unstoppable. And killing Westron, would be as simple as doing a Crucio. For Tom, things were starting to look up again.

* * *

Cygnus had made his decision. He would not kill Hermione.

Besides, Tom couldn't kill him. He was _Cygnus Black._ Heir to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, and very rich, powerful and well-connected.

Tom was no fool, he wouldn't risk killing Cygnus. But...he could hurt him...

_It would be worth it, for Hermione!_

Yes but, why not stay in his favour?

Cygnus shook his head and disregarded the thought. He wouldn't kill Hermione. What utter insanity! He would tell Tom.

_After all, _Cygnus thought bitterly, _he's got Fomalhault and Abraxas..._

No, Cygnus would just have to find a way to stop them. He stood up and started pacing.

He then took a deep breath and headed towards the Come-and-Go Room, where he knew Tom was talking to a boy in fourth year about joining the Knights.

_Something Dolohov was his name..._

_

* * *

_

Tom sat back in his throne, relishing in his latest triumph. He now had the Dolohovs under his thumb. Not only were they an old Wizarding Family, but they also had connections in Russia, a place where most of his Knights had no existing ties too.

Tom smirked at the thought. In a couple of years, he would have all of the most influential families under his command and he could further Salazar Slytherin's noble work.

_Except, he wouldn't just be focusing on Hogwarts. No, he would purge the whole Wizarding World!_

Tom sat up straighter when he saw the bricks on one of the walls rearranging themselves into a door.

_There better be a good reason. _

Tom wasn't very fond of interruptions, or unknown visitors...

Tom leaned forward slightly when he saw it was Cygnus. That must've meant that Cygnus had already succeeded in his task. However, Tom saw that Cygnus was nervous, no matter how hard he tried to mask it.

_A good Slytherin always hides their feelings..._

Cygnus' face was carefully blank, and he was standing tall but Tom could almost smell his fear.

"Why have you interrupted me? Have you disposed of _that girl _yet?"

"A-actually, that is precisely what I have come to talk about..."

Tom started to wonder what one of his most loyal followers would have to inquire about...

"Yes," he snapped.

"...I won't kill her." Cygnus blurted out.

"I beg your pardon."

The words passed like poison over Tom's lips. Tom's stare seemed to pierce through Cygnus.

"I won't kill Hermione!"

Tom was shocked. How dare Black refuse and order from him! Salazar's heir and his _master_!

Cygnus knelt before him.

Tom considered his options. He couldn't risk such a conspicuous kill...he could torture him but that wouldn't guarantee his compliance...he then grinned. He knew what he could do. He would not have one of his Knights deny any order...ever.

_But first, he would have a little fun._

Tom lazily flicked his wand.

"Crucio.." He drawled, bored.

Cygnus cried out, his body convulsing and his fists clenched.

_Funny, he wondered how sore a Crucio truly was...it's not like anyone had tried it on him... _

Tom was getting bored. Crucios were effective, but rather simple.

He let Cygnus recover for a few seconds.

_Anyway, it would be funnier to let him catch his breath and relax his muscles, before hitting him with another curse..._

"Haud Spiritus!"

Tom watched as Cygnus slowly turned blue, his hands started clawing at his throat as he tried to gasp in air.

He held the curse until Cygnus was so weak that he couldn't move, before lifting it.

As he lay face down on the floor, panting, Tom spoke.

"If you fail in compiling with an order ever again, that will be a warm-up act compared with what will happen. Kill Hermione, or give me a very good reason why I should not. If you can't do any of those things, I will kill your brother. What I did to you will seem like a breeze and I will make him beg for death. His head will be the only part of him that will be recognisable and it will be sent to your mother. Are we clear?"

Cygnus rose shakily to his feet before nodding, bowing his head submissively.

"Good. Leave."

* * *

Cygnus glamoured his chalky complexion and headed back to his dorm.

_His brother, or a girl he had known for barely a few months._

There was no choice, but it didn't make it any easier.

He slammed his door shut and stormed through his room. Items were starting to shake and skid about with the magic that his emotions were causing.

He sat down on the edge of his bed, holding his head in his hands.

He would have to do it tonight, before he risked getting closer to Hermione.

_There was no way to prepare for this._

With his hands shaking, Cygnus pocketed his wand before heading to the corridors outside the library.

_That was probably where Hermione was know, plus they were usually empty because anyone rarely went their._

With his decision made, Cygnus waited, alone and in the dark.

* * *

Fomalhault sprawled on his bed in his dorm, thinking about what he was going to do. He hadn't seen Abraxas or Cygnus all day so he hadn't got a chance to talk to them about what they'd been ordered to do.

Abraxas had been practicing Quidditch all day and seeing as Fomalhault hadn't went to class... Well, he hadn't seen anyone.

He just hoped he'd see Abraxas and Cygnus before they decided to kill Hermione. But they wouldn't...

_Would they? _

They weren't that desperate to be in Tom's favour?

Fomalhault jumped as the dorm door opened but he was relived to see Abraxas walk in, frowning.

"You OK, Abraxas?" Fomalhault asked.

"What do you think?" Abraxas snapped.

"Hey, calm down. You're not the only one who's been ordered to kill her!" Fomalhault snarled.

"Bugger off, Fomalhault," Abraxas sighed, walking over to his bed and catching a glimpse of a piece of parchment. He quickly read it before turning to Fomalhault.

"Is this some kind of sick joke?" Abraxas snarled.

"What are you talking about?" Fomalhault demanded, propping himself up into a sitting position.

"Read," Abraxas said, forcing the parchment into his hand.

Fomalhault quickly scanned over the note.

_I know neither of you will have the guts to kill her so I'm going to do it myself. Don't try to stop me. She'll be dead before you read this. _

The ink was still wet on the note.

"Well?" Abraxas growled.

"It wasn't me!" Fomalhault insisted.

"Then who was it then?" Abraxas yelled before realising the only person it could have been, "Cygnus."

"Cygnus?" Fomalhault repeated.

"Yes! Cygnus is going to kill her! Where's Hermione at this time of day?"

"Ummm... Library!"

"The note's still fresh, come on! We can catch him before it's too late!" Without another word, the two boys took out their wands and set off at a sprint towards the library.

* * *

Hermione stifled a yawn as she poured over another text book about time travel. The day had been boring, seeing as her favourite JEDs Cygnus, Abraxas and Fomalhault had disappeared. Well, Izar and Propus had been in some of her classes which was a plus but still...

Hermione shook her head to clear her thoughts before turning back to the huge book in her lap that was crushing her legs.

She hadn't found out much. Just that pretty much the only thing that could get her home was a free elf (which didn't exsist in that far back in time!) or a time turner.

_She wasn't likely to get either. _

"Hello, Hermione," A cold voice sounded in her ear. She jumped before turning around to see Cygnus. She sighed in relief.

"Oh, hey, Cygnus! Come sit down!" Hermione insisted, motioning to the seat opposite her, "I haven't seen you in the library before."

"Well, you never really see anyone in this library. Apart from you, that is," Cygnus replied, a small smile touching his lips.

Then he remembered why he was there and the smile disappeared as quickly has it had appeared.

He couldn't allow her to charm him. If he did, he wouldn't kill her and then his brother would die.

And it would be all his fault.

"I suppose so," Hermione frowned, "Where I came from, lots of people used the library. But here, it just seems a bit of a waste."

"Doesn't it just?" Cygnus said, sitting down opposite her and slowly reaching for his wand. He planned to catch her unaware.

"What are you reading?" Cygnus asked.

"Oh, nothing," Hermione said quickly, "I was just going to put it back."

"It doesn't look like nothing," Cygnus commented.

"Well it is!" Hermione snapped, "I'll be back in a minute." Hermione went and put her book back before coming back to where she was sitting with Cygnus. But Cygnus was no longer there.

"Cygnus?" Hermione's voice rang out in the almost empty library, "You there?"

There was no reply and Hermione looked around, just as candles lighting the part of the room she was in went out.

"Cygnus, this isn't funny!" Hermione scowled.

"No... It never is," Cygnus's voice seemed to come from near another candle, just before it went out. The room slowly darkened as each candle went out, one by one.

"Cygnus! Stop it!" Hermione turned and started to walk towards the door. Cygnus was frightening her and she didn't like it.

_She didn't like it at all._

"Don't be going anywhere yet, Hermione," Cygnus snarled, stepping out in front of her, "I haven't got a chance to explain."

"Explain what?" Hermione demanded, squinting to see him in the gloom.

"Why I'm going to kill you."

"You... You're going to what?" Hermione gulped. She wanted Cygnus to be joking but he sounded so... Serious.

"It's not my choice, Hermione," Cygnus said, his voice barely above a whisper, "If you had a sister or a brother, would you kill someone to save them?"

Hermione didn't answer but started slowly stepping backwards so Cygnus didn't notice.

"Would you?"

"I don't know!" Hermione yelled at him.

"Yes you do, Hermione. If you had a chance to save your parents from being killed, would you take it with both hands, no matter what it was?" Cygnus demanded.

"I don't know!" Hermione cried, "Just let me go, Cygnus! You're not going to kill me!"

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because I won't let you," Hermione snarled. Without another word, she whipped out her wand but Cygnus already had his out.

"STUPEFY!" He yelled.

Hermione blocked it before sending back a spell of her own.

"LOCOMOTOR MORTIS!"

Cygnus ducked out of the way.

"TARANTALLEGRA!" He bellowed.

Hermione dodged again, making Cygnus's blood boil with rage.

Why wouldn't she just die?

"CONFUNDO! CONFRINGO! DEFODIO!"

The spells kept coming as Hermione continued to dodge.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Hermione barely got out of the way and tumbled into a shelf of books. She pulled herself up to face Cygnus again.

"Flip, you really are trying to kill me!"

Cygnus lifted his wand again, his lip curling. "CRUCIO!" He snarled.

This time, Hermione was ready.

"Jaik-" Hermione was cut off. The Crucio hit Lind (who had been curled up on the chair next to Hermione's) who had sprang in front of Hermione. The force of it hit him sending him backwards, knocking him into a bookshelf and rendering him unconscious. Cygnus stood in front of Hermione, eyes wild and heavily panting.

It was then that Fomalhault and Abraxas ran in, wands at the ready.

_They were coming to help him!_

_Well...she should have expected it at some point. They weren't good people to be 'friends' with..._

Hermione was crying in her head. "I... I thought you were my friends!" Hermione wailed. With tears starting to run down her cheeks, she launched herself past them and started running down the corridor.


	10. Of Tears and Twisting

**So, so sorry for the long wait. I (Cheshire) completely blame myself. The next chapter will DEFINATLY be up much, much sooner. Thank you for all the reviews! We are now over 100! Even though we don't reply personally to them, we do read them and are very grateful to all our reviewers.**

* * *

Chapter 10 - Of Tears and Twisting

Hermione ran.

And ran.

She didn't even know where she was going but she had to keep running.

Maybe if she ran fast enough, far enough, she would get over the betrayal that was slowly building up inside her.

Maybe.

She wasn't even sure why she felt betrayal...

_I'm not friends with Death Eaters. I don't care about them. _

_I'm not friends with Death Eaters. I don't care about them. _

_I'm not friends with Death Eaters. I don't care about them. _

However, no matter how many times Hermione told herself this, it didn't make it true.

She cared about them all... And they had tried to kill her.

The pain she felt was like being back in Malfoy Manor with Bellatrix cackling over her.

_No! I have to forget about that! It's in the past! _Hermione screamed to herself.

_No... It's in the future_, A small voice whispered inside her head.

That brought it all up again... Hermione was adjusting to living fifty years in the past but... How was she supposed to survive with no friends? With no one to rely on?

She couldn't.

That was the simplest answer.

She was a strong witch, and not many things could beat or wear her down. But no matter what she told herself, she always needed her friends around her.

With tears starting to escape her eyes and her breath coming raggedly, Hermione came to the Entrance doors of the castle. She opened one with a spell and started running again, out onto the school grounds. The gamekeeper's hut zoomed past her in a whirr of colour.

_Not Hagrid's hut... _The small voice piped up again.

Hermione didn't listen to it and ran around the borders of the lake, as close to the Forbidden Forest as she dared. After what felt like hours of running, the pain still hadn't gone away and Hermione was forced to stop to get her breath back.

She didn't want to pass out so close to the forest.

_The most likely thing to happen was that she would be dragged away by some hungry hybrid. _

Hermione sank to her knees, gasping down deep gulps of air that stung her throat. The tears were flowing fast now and her legs hurt.

Lots.

A noise sounded in front of her and Hermione looked up to see a figure, facing away from her. They were tall and in black robes, with shining black hair. It reminded Hermione of someone...

"Harry?" Hermione whispered, hardly daring to hope.

The person didn't seem to hear her but Harry had always been bad with his hearing. With a grin, Hermione launched herself at the person and started hugging them, muttering quickly into their robes.

"Oh, Harry! I'm so glad I've found you! It must have all been a dream!"

* * *

Tom sighed. He was currently in the Forbidden Forest with a Ravenclaw Prefect (Corvus Stretton) and two boys who had been caught stealing from the caretaker's store. He was a mean old man who liked nothing better than punishment and that's exactly what Aaron Brown and Jeremy Godwits received.

They had to scour the forest for Belladonna, which was to be used for potions class. Funnily enough, this plant didn't grow in the school Greenhouses, and had to be picked outside at night...

Which meant that Tom had to waste his precious time escorting those two Gryffindor halfwits around the Forbidden Forest.

They had spent two hours trying to find and identify some Belladonna, before Jeremy had wandered off, deeper into the forest.

_If it was up to Tom, Jeremy would have been left there for a werewolf or some other creature to snack on. _

Instead, Tom was with two others so he gritted his teeth and spent another hour searching for the last the task was finished (after one o'clock in the morning!) and the group was headed back to the castle. They stopped outside the forest, the lake just in view.

Tom spun around, ready to give the boys their warning (as was Prefect custom) and to collect what little of the plant they had managed to _properly _collect.

As Tom opened his mouth he felt two arms wrap around his waist from behind before realizing that a crying girl was hugging him...

_And calling him Harry of all things..._

Tom froze up, his first reaction to throw whoever it was off him and curse them for daring to lay a finger on him. He then realized that he was being watched by two Gryffindor 4th years and Stretton, a Ravenclaw Prefect.

So instead of doing what he wanted, he slowly embraced the shaking figure and looked down. When he saw who he was holding he almost dropped her.

_Westron? _

Two thoughts entered his head as he stared down at her with wide eyes.

_Firstly, why would she be hugging him of all people? Secondly, why wasn't she dead?_

"I-is she ok?" the Stretton asked awkwardly.

"Does she look ok?"

One of the Gryffindors had saved him the trouble of answering.

Well...We should take her back to the castle. She doesn't look well..."

Tom couldn't argue with that. She was pale white and was not only shaking because she was crying, she was also ice cold.

"Tom, do you think you could take her back to the castle?"

It was probably the last thing Tom wanted, yet he couldn't argue with all these people.

_Besides, if something happened and he was the only person left unharmed then old Dumbledore would have more "evidence" to prove his theory that he was evil..._

Westron had stopped crying, but was still mumbling so Tom scooped her up in his arms and started walking towards the castle, without waiting for the others.

He was sure they would follow...

Tom looked down at her as she was completely helpless and vulnerable, exactly how he'd wanted her from the day he'd met her. Yet...something was wrong when she wasn't being strong and acting her usual, annoying and completely strange self.

He thought about how reckless he'd been acting, all but ordering her death. That wasn't like him. Usually, he would have a lot more stealth, subtlety. There was just something about her that irked him to no end. He was good at reading people, but she seemed strange...wrong almost. It was as if she knew more than anyone...and way more than she let on.

She was a complete paradox. She was smart, almost as smart as him, yet she refused certain knowledge. She was a Slytherin yet she was talking to elfs as if they were people and Tom had never heard her so much as utter the word Mudblood. She felt small in his arms, compared with how big she was in every other aspect except her stature.

Tom almost laughed.

He was behaving like a hot headed Gryffindor.

He decided to call off his Knights from killing her. There was a lot he wished to find out and he had a funny feeling Westron could help him...

* * *

Hermione was dreaming. She was sure of it.

She felt safe and warm and...happy.

She was at the Burrow and could smell Molly's cooking from where she was outside. She was currently under a tree, reading a book while watching Harry and the Weasleys play Quidditch. It was a warm summer's day, unlike the harsh cold she had felt before the darkness came.

She sat there reading for another few minutes before she felt some-one sit down beside her. She marked her page and set the book down, turning to face whoever it was.

"Harry!"

"Hey, Hermione."

Harry was exactly as she remembered him, messy hair, glasses, scar and the rare grin that lit up his face on the few times he didn't have the pressure of the world on his shoulders.

Hermione smiled back at him.

"I've missed you so much!" Hermione couldn't help the tears that escaped her eyes as she said that."I missed you too Hermione. Things have been a lot harder without you around."

"I'm so sorry Harry. If I could help you I would. You're my best friend." That statement was true. She would do almost anything for Harry.

"Funny..." Harry's face went stoic. "What? What is it Harry?"

"I just thought you had replaced me. You are keeping Death Eaters company now. I'm just wondering if you've said the same thing to them..." His eyes were becoming frostier by the second.

"How-how could you think that Harry?"

Harry shrugged and turned his head away from her. "It's true though, isn't it?" He muttered, still not looking at her.

"No, Harry! Of course not!" Hermione cried.

_How could he even suggest something like that?_

Harry didn't say anything but a small humourless laugh escaped his lips. Finally, he slowly turned his head back to her, his emerald green eyes frosty and cold.

"How can you even deny that, Hermione?" He scowled, glaring at her like it was her that had killed his parents, "Every second you're away... You get closer to the dark... Closer to _Him_."

"Him?" Hermione whispered in confusion, "What are you talking about?"

"I wonder what Ron would think..." Harry was continuing as if she hadn't spoken.

As if summoned, Ron was standing before them, no longer flying, with all the Order a few steps behind him. They were all standing before Hermione, casting long shadows over her and leaving her in darkness as they glared angrily at her. Remus Lupin stepped forward and pulled Ron back, but not before spitting at Hermione and muttering one word.

"Traitor."

"I wonder what everyone would think..." Harry said slowly, "Knowing that you betrayed us to Lord Voldemort."

And just like that, the dream smashed like a mirror into a thousand jagged pieces that pierced Hermione's heart more than a knife ever could.

* * *

Tom scowled as he stood in front of the Room of Requirement, thinking as Westron lay limply in his arms.

_I need a place to put her... _

_I need a place to put her..._

_I need a place to question her... _

A door popped into existence and Tom strolled awkwardly inside. The Room looked plain as always but there was also a soft King sized bed and many book shelves around the room.

With a sigh of relief, Tom dumped Hermione on the bed before gazing down at her.

_Who was this girl? _

The question jumped into Tom's mind but he honestly didn't know the answer. And the next minute, Hermione was awake, screaming at the top of her lungs as Tom tried to calm her down.

* * *

_Knowing you betrayed us to Lord Voldemort..._

_Knowing you betrayed us to Lord Voldemort... _

_Knowing you betrayed us to Lord Voldemort..._

_KNOWING YOU BETRAYED US TO LORD VOLDEMORT! _

Harry's words bounced around Hermione's head as she woke up screaming.

_She didn't betray them. _

_And she never would. _

_SHE DIDN'T BETRAY THEM! _

Hermione opened her eyes as the screaming stopped. She didn't know where she was... It was a large room with only a bed and a few bookcases lining the walls. It certainly didn't remind Hermione of anywhere...

"Miss Westron?" A voice said hesitantly.

Hermione's head snapped around the room until she caught sight of the person speaking.

"Are you OK...?"

_Knowing you betrayed us to Lord Voldemort... _

With another scream, Hermione jumped off the bed and launched herself at the door.

* * *

_A/N :I just realized we are so mean. We always leave cliffys and sometimes don't update quickly...sorry about that..._


	11. Of Attacks and Advantages

**A/N Please don't kill us...So, so sorry for the wait. Disclaimer in 1****st**** chapter.**

**Yes, just to answer a few comment, Hermione is a little ...hysterical...because she was tortured and then thrown from a world where she is fighting for her life and to defend her blood status. She ends up in a world where the Hitler of her time is an attractive teenager and everyone is being nice. She knows most of their dirty little secrets and has no-one to confide in. However, Hermione will be back! This is sort of a turning point chapter for her...just wait.**

**Oh, there is a **_**scene **_**later in the chapter, sort of mild lime but it is marked with ***** where it starts and ends.**

_The awkwardness of this lemon was inspired by my face when Cheshire mentioned including one..._

_So, after this increadibly long AN, on with the show!_

* * *

Chapter 11- Of Attacks and Advantages.

"YOU ABSOLUTE IDIOT!" Abraxas yelled at Cygnus who was slowly getting up from the bookshelf that he'd slammed into.

Fomalhault sighed and put a hand on Abraxas' shoulder, pulling him back before he did something to Cygnus that he would regret.

"Leave him be," Fomalhault ordered.

"LEAVE HIM BE?" Abraxas snapped, spinning around to face him, "DIDN'T YOU SEE WHAT HE JUST DID? HERMIONE HATES US! HATES US!"

"Shu'up you makin' my head hurt," Cygnus slurred, slowly pulling himself up from the floor.

_His head really did hurt...  
_  
_Lots.  
_  
"Abraxas, you really need to be quiet," Fomalhault urged, "We're not supposed to be out of the Common Room after dark! If we're caught..."

"If we're caught?" Abraxas hissed, "What if Hermione's caught? You two are being so stupid, I-"

* * *

Hermione sprinted for the door like her life depended on it but she was groggy after her dream and panicking and, of course, Tom got there before her.

She skidded to a halt before the door as he seemed to materialize in front of her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Tom warned, sending a look at Hermione.

Hermione screamed again and ran back towards the bed, jumping over it and landing on her feet on the other side as stealthily as a cat.

She reached into her robes for her wand but her hand closed on empty air.

"Looking for this?" Tom smirked.

Hermione looked up to see him holding her wand from Ollivander's in pale hand as he smirked triumphantly.

"Or maybe this?" Tom continued, digging into his robes and pulling out another wand made of walnut and dragon heartstring.

Hermione didn't answer as her eyes darted between the two wands.

Hermione's fake one... And Bellatrix's.

"Cat got your tongue, Westron?" Tom teased as she ran her hands desperately through her hair.

_Hermione didn't like this.  
_  
She was panicking.

_She was being weak.  
_  
She was in the hands of the Dark Lord and he had her wand...

_Both of them._

She was screwed.

Only when she could trust herself not to scream or not to break down in nervous tears did Hermione speak.

"...Give me back... My wand," She said quietly.

"Wand?" Tom repeated, "Shouldn't that be plural? Merlin, you actually made me think you could count there for a minute there! Probably not though..." He looked her up and down as if the answer lay in her figure  
_  
He'd done the wrong thing..._

Tom knew it as soon as he looked at Hermione.

Her hands left her hair and clenched at her sides as she slowly raised her head to glare at him.

"You do not say that kind of thing..." Hermione said so quietly so that Tom had to strain to hear her, "...To a 21st Century feminist."

With a roar, Hermione threw herself over the bed and starting sprinting towards him, her hands clawing at his eyes, throat and _annoyingly_good looking face.

_She would love to put some red, jagged scratch marks there.  
_  
Tom spun out of her way as she charged.

But she was surprisingly agile and spun around almost instantly to attack him again.

"I _hate _you!" She spat, her voice filled with so much venom that Tom took a step back. She had given up on clawing his face and instead standing still, with her fists clenching and unclenching as the hot tears escaped from her eyes and started to stream down her face.

Tom froze as she started to sob.

Yes, he'd seen first year Mudbloods cry, usually because of his doing, but he'd never seen an almost full grown Pureblood cry.

Tom decided he didn't like crying.

_It unnerved him.  
_  
Hesitantly, Tom moved forward until he was in front of Westron who was still sniveling and sobbing loudly.

"Are you... OK?"

"NO, I'M NOT OK!" Hermione screamed, lunging forward and pummeling him on the chest as the tears started to come faster, blinding her as she continued to scream, "DO I LOOK OK? I- I... I H-HATE... I HATE YOU!"

Tom surprised himself by not cursing the girl dead as her angry words turned into more uncontrollable tears and her tiny fists, continually beating at his chest as if he was a drum, became tiny claws that grasped onto his robes as if, if she let go, she would drown. As if Tom was Hermione's lifeline.

And then, he shocked himself even more.

He slowly put an arm around Hermione's tiny shaking, sobbing figure as his other hand stroked the wild mass of mattes and curls that was Hermione's hair.

_He liked the fact that she held on to him, that he had that power over her._

His hand slipped lower, stroking her jaw before moving down to the smooth column of her neck. His hand froze there for a second as he wondered what it would be like to wrap his hand around that pale skin, having her begging and gasping for the oxygen that only he could provide.

Tom shook that thought away_, Maybe later..._

He continued his path down Hermione's body, fingers skimming her collarbone until he reached her breasts. She had stopped crying a while back and hadn't complained about his attentions yet. Surprisingly, he found himself enjoying the feel of her creamy white flesh. He moved his hand down the side of her body so that most of his hand was resting on her ribs, but his fingers were softly touching the underside of her breast.

"Riddle..w-what are you doing...?" Hermione breathed, feeling pricklings of awareness at Tom's touch. It felt good, but so, _so wrong._

"Shhh, don't think about it..." He cooed into her ear and Hermione found herself wanting to comply.

_She was so tired and upset and what Tom was doing could make her forget...just for a little while at least._

His hand continued it's descent over her ribs and down her stomach. The tension was thick and the only sounds in the room were the couple's heaving breathing and the rustle of fabric.

Suddenly, Tom whipped Hermione around to face him, keeping one hand on her hip and the other tangled in her hair. He looked down at her face. It was very pale, but her cheeks were flushed and her eyes remained red and slightly swollen from her tears. There were even tear-tracks down her cheeks and she looked up at him confused and seemingly _waiting_.

Even so, Tom thought she looked kind of...pretty and his eyes kept flickering between her lips and her eyes.

He crashed his mouth to hers while his hand clenched her hair and he pulled her closer to him. He roughly molded his lips to her small plump ones. She didn't respond for a moment so he pulled her lower lip into his mouth and dragged his teeth across it. She yelped, but wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss with fervor. He felt her tongue poke out and shyly wait for Tom to open his mouth. He smirked, but complied and soon their tongues battled for dominance. Tom won and snaked his over, tasting Hermione, exploring her mouth.

Hermione pulled away first, panting and looking at Tom with hooded eyes. He met her gaze hand went to reach for the hem of her school jumper. He pulled it over her head slowly and threw it to the side. He started to loosen her tie, still looking into her eyes and then started to unbutton her shirt. Hermione's hands moved to do the same to him.

Her shirt was now on the floor and his had joined it. They both stood for a moment, taking each other in. He looked at her curvy figure, from her hips, to her waist, to her round breasts that were encased in a scarlet red bra.

_Gryffindor red._

With a sneer, Tom reached behind her and unclasped the offending article, before tossing it away, revealing the two fleshy globes. Her nipples were hard and Tom couldn't resist cupping her breasts, before kneading them. He skimmed over her nipples before sharply tweaking one. To his surprise, Hermione moaned and the sound shot through him, causing his lust to build.

Hermione felt Tom's mouth close over one of her nipples, his tongue swirling and causing the most wonderful sensations. His removed his mouth and she nearly groaned at the loss before he brought his hands up to play with her breasts, while his mouth bit down on the soft flesh and sucked hard. She let out a whimper and Tom pulled away to look up at her.

"You have no idea what you're doing to me right now, Westron..." Tom's voice was thick and husky.

His arm snaked around her waist and he moved her closer to the bed that lay forgotten in the middle of the room.

A small but wicked smile crossed over her face as she practically purred for his touch.

A side of herself that Hermione had rarely seen (apart from the brief time she'd spent with Victor Krum) was taking over.

It had never been this strong and it was putting weird ideas into her head.

_Lust_.

Hermione had been confused and upset and before she knew what was happening, Tom had pounced on her.

Now she was being helped out of her skirt and pushed onto the bed as Tom smirked at her, wearing nothing but her scarlet underwear.

_I'm going to have sex with the Dark Lord...  
_  
The thought crossed through Hermione's head, automatically setting emotions against each other.

Part of her was thrilled.

_She was in the hands of Tom Riddle, the junior Dark Lord, who obviously had more experience than most teenagers. He was so good looking...  
_  
But then again, part of her was terrified... And appalled.

_She was putting herself at the Dark Lord's mercy. What was she thinking?  
_

_WHAT ARE YOU DOING?_ An outraged voice shrieked inside Hermione's head, _You're supposed to be doing this with Victor Krum! Don't you remember the way you felt about him? Are you really going to cheat on him with a boy who's going to grow up to look like his mother had an affair with a python? I don't know about you... But I wouldn't want that on my mind for the rest of my life... Think of the regret..._

But, I -

Hermione started to protest.

_NO, HERMIONE! _The voice snarled_, You can't do this.  
_  
Unhappy with her lack of response to his touch as she lost herself in her thoughts, Tom bent over Hermione and bit her hard on the neck giving her a deep cut.

She yelped in surprise and pain as her attention was brought back to him.

With an amused smile, Tom started to remove her scarlet underwear, only to get a shock as Hermione pulled them straight back up into their original position as, outraged at his lack of respect for her, she scowled angrily, finally starting to realize what was happening.

The tears dried up long ago and Hermione's brain was working properly again.

_She didn't want this.  
_  
But determined to get his way, Tom tried again, pulling her underwear down with one hand while stroking her creamy thigh with the other.

She reacted with his touch, wanting more, but she was determined and slapped his hand away from her.

With a savage growl of an animal protecting its territory, Tom grabbed Hermione's wrists and yanked them over her head with one hand before trying again with her underwear.

Hermione gasped in protest and wriggled under him, trying to get out of his iron grasp but to no prevail.

When this didn't work, she tried pushing her hips up in an effort to try and push Tom off her but he saw this as an act of lust and only held her down with more force.

After trying different techniques, all of which failed, she used the last thing she could...

She kneed him in the groin.

He gave a muffled grunt of pain and released Hermione's arms before falling onto the bed beside her, groaning quietly.

Without much hesitance, Hermione fished her wands (the one from Ollivander's and Bellatrix's) out of Tom's pockets and used a spell to put her clothes back on quickly before making a dash for the door.

However Tom recovered more quickly than she thought.

As she reached for the door handle, his hand grabbed her shoulder and spun her round.

"_What the __**bloody**__ hell are you doing_?" Tom roared, "How _dare_you run from me?"

She didn't dignify him with an answer as tears were starting to stream down her cheeks again and instead slapped him hard over the face.

His cheek smarted and he cursed angrily, "Son of a _Mudblood_!"

A hand whipped to his pink cheek and Hermione used this opportunity to dash out the door.

She slammed it behind her and cast a spell that would project an image of herself running in the opposite direction of which she actually was.

With that done, she pocketed her wand and sprinted down the marble staircase as fast as she could.

Tom burst from The Room of Requirement, snarling angrily and scanning around for Hermione.

_She had disobeyed him and denied him of what he wanted...  
_  
Tom always got what he wanted and that wasn't about to change...

He spotted two Hermione's, both running in different directions, one up the stairs and one down but it was clear which one was the real Hermione.

_It was the one running down the stairs.  
_  
He knew that, because it was the only Hermione that was sobbing.

Being as silent as he could, he started running after her, taking two steps at a time and quickly catching up with her, despite her head start.

Hermione was on the first floor before she knew where she was going.

She glanced back up the stairs to see Tom on the floor above her, glaring down at her as he waited impatiently for the stairs to move.

Hermione sent a silent thank you to whoever or whatever controlled the moving stairs and darted down the corridor and into a random door on her left.

_A girls' bathroom.  
_  
Hermione sighed in relief.

_Tom wouldn't come in there.  
_  
Despite that, she still ran into the end cubicle of the second row of toilets (the furthest away from the bathroom door), locked the door and sat on the closed toilet, pulling her legs up so she could hug them to her chest.

It was then she realized where she was...

This was where she'd made Polyjuice Potion in second year... In this exact cubicle... In Moaning Myrtle's bathroom... Which Harry and Ron had later found out was where the entrance to The Chamber of Secrets was...

_Where Lord Voldemort kept his basilisk... No... Where Tom Riddle kept his basilisk..._

The basilisk that had recently killed Myrtle.

And who was after her?

Tom. Marvolo. Bloody. Riddle.

A door creaked open, the door to the bathroom, and footsteps approached the cubicles.

"Westron..." A voice called out slowly, "Come out, come out, where ever you are..."

Hermione didn't make a noise, didn't breathe, in hope that he'd decide she wasn't there and leave.

_No such luck.  
_  
"Fine," Tom called, "I'll just have to come and find you..."

A door slammed open, followed by another one and another.

Hermione had counted two rows of cubicles... With 7 cubicles in a row.

Tom was on the other row. Hermione could hear him.

She slowly unlocked her door and waited until the sixth door slammed open. If she could run now, Tom might not catch her.

Sliding out of the cubicle, she ran for the door, only to come face to face with Riddle who was standing with his arms crossed over his chest in front of the main bathroom door.

Funnily enough, he was smirking again but with an angry edge to it this time.

_He'd tricked her.  
_  
Hermione couldn't help herself. She ran to the other end of the bathroom, trying to find a route of escape.

Of course there wasn't one and Tom moved towards with quick, even steps as she lent her forehead against the cold bathroom wall tiles and squeezed her eyes shut in despair.

"You've displeased me, Westron," Tom said quietly, bringing Hermione's body to his and enclosing her in his arms, her body firmly trapped so she couldn't escape again.

"I'm not an object, Riddle!" Hermione snapped harshly, "I'm not here just for your pleasure!"

Tom chuckled humorously, "We'll see, _Hermione_... We'll see..."

Slowly, he moved towards the circular sink in the middle of the bathroom until he came to a small picture of a green serpent.

An odd sound left Tom's lips, "_Hasasha_..." and the sinks started to move before Hermione's terrified eyes.

_So what Ron and Harry had said was true..._

This truly was the entrance to The Chamber.

Before she knew what was happening, Tom had picked Hermione up, bridal styled, and jumped.

She peeked below and saw nothing but darkness...

Her eyes rolling back into her head, Hermione passed out and went into the darkness herself.


	12. Of Snakes and Secrets

Author Note – _Hi guys! Sorry for the long wait... But here is the new chapter :) Hope you enjoy it, it's our longest yet. And before you start shouting at us for the wait and telling us not to do it again, cheshire's computer was broken and she was working from her phone and couldn't send me the chapters while I got thoroughly addicted to runescape... Anywhoo, enjoy! Oh and Trapped will be up soon along with a new fan fiction! _

_Love from Sophini x_

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lind slithered off Hermione's bed and onto the floor, sliding over to another girl's bed and snapping at her foot, causing her to scream and run from the room.

Lind was worried...

Hermione had been gone for a long time and Lind could sense that she wasn't the only snake in the castle...

Another one was nearby...

A much bigger and older snake...

But Lind could take it on... She knew she could. The castle was Lind's territory and she wouldn't have a big imposter invading her space and marking it as their own.

She'd look for Hermione later...

First, she had a snake to deal with...

Only if she could find it first though.

Xxxxxx

"_Abraxas..." Hermione sighed happily, sending him a grin that seemed to light up her entire face._

"_Hermione," he sighed back, allowing himself to send her a smile back, a smile that was saved only for her._

_They were both laying in a field. Daisies and other wild flowers were dotted all over the thick, green grass and the sun shone overhead catching in Hermione's hair, making it shine like a halo. _

_She looked like an angel._

_But then again, she always looked like an angel to Abraxas._

_A picnic basket lay over by a mighty oak tree, its contents forgotten as the two who were sharing it sat on the green and white checker blanket._

"_You're beautiful, you know that?" Abraxas said suddenly-surprising himself. He caught sight of her blush before he studied the clouds, trying to avoid her gaze._

_There was silence._

"_..Thanks...Wait, that's not the only reason you like me?" Abraxas could hear the question in her voice._

"_No," he chuckled, "You're beautiful, smart, witty...not a Gryffindor," he could see her raise her eyebrows at him, "and you make me do things...say things that normally never would. But it's ok, because you don't judge me, you don't see me as Abraxas, heir to the Malfoy line."_

_He looked over at her again, to see her lying on her stomach, fiddling with a buttercup._

_She rolled over beside him._

"_Abraxas, I like you too. This may sound strange, but you're the one person I can trust above all others, and you're not as bad as I expected you to be." It was his turn to raise an eyebrow._

_She put her hands on his face, and whispered._

"_I'll let you in on a secret," he could feel her breath fanning over his face, "I like you too. You're decent, for a Slytherin of course, and you're handsome, but also intelligent and you treat me well-"_

_He didn't let her finish because he had leaned down to capture her lips with his. He stayed there for a second, just feeling her lips, before he started to move, slowly caressing her mouth with his._

_He felt her tongue peek out as he threaded his fingers through her hair, she was so-_

Abraxas rolled over in bed and breathed in deeply.

His eyes flickered open and he blinked as his eyes adjusted to the bright morning light streaming through the curtains.

His most perfect dream had been interrupted, but that was ok.

He'd have the real thing instead.

_Today would be perfect.  
_  
It was a Saturday and despite the fact Slughorn's "attacker" still hadn't been found, the Hogsmeade visits were back on.

It was going to be the first time Hermione would be in Hogsmeade and Abraxas planned to take her to Madam Puddifoot's...

He closed his eyes and sighed happily, only to have the activities of last night flash before his eyes.

Abraxas sat bolt upright in bed.

Fomalhault was fast asleep, snoring, so were a few other boys.

Tom wasn't there.

And Cygnus... Sleeping fitfully, sweating, rolling around and getting tangled in his bed sheets.

He was still wearing his robes.

Abraxas pulled himself out of bed and got dressed for the day before going over to Cygnus, grabbing him by the shoulders of his robes and throwing him to the other side of the room with a roar.

His head hit Fomalhault's bed with a thump and everyone in the dorm woke with a start.

"Abraxas...?" Cygnus said groggily.

"What's going on?" Fomalhault scowled, wiping his eyes in confusion.

"YOU'RE A BASTARD, YOU KNOW THAT?" Abraxas roared.

Without another word, Abraxas grabbed some money from under his bed and left the room.

He went straight to Hermione's dorm and knocked on the door.

There was no answer at first and then Mizar opened the door a crack with Tauri behind her, both of them in fluffy Slytherin green bathrobes, with their hair sticking out at odd angles.

"Abraxas..." Tauri purred, batting her eyelids flirtiously when she saw it was him.

It didn't really work though, considering she still had bits of gunk in the corner's of her eyes.

"Is Hermione there?" Abraxas said without hesitation, making Tauri scowl.

"No... Umm, she didn't come back last night..." Mizar said slowly, as if struggling to get the word's out, while unsuccessfully trying to smooth her dark hair down, "And her giant... worm...no, uh...snake thing disappeared too."

Abraxas growled under his breath and turned on his heel, leaving the girls staring after him as he stormed down the stairs to the Slytherin common room.

_Where could Hermione be?_

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione groaned and rolled over in bed.

For some reason her wrists and thighs really hurt... But her bed did seem more comfortable than usual.

"Lind..." She murmured quietly, reaching her hand out for the reassuring feel off the snake's green and brown scales.

She couldn't seem to find her so Hermione slowly pulled herself upright in bed and opened her eyes.

To be met by a shocking sight...

Tom Riddle, sitting with his legs crossed on the end of her bed, gazing at her with curious eyes.

Memories of the night before flooded back to her and Hermione gasped and scrambled out of bed and across the room.

As she spun around, trying to find the door, she took in a tidy room, containing two large bookcases, a writing desk, a small kitchen area and a bed.

The carpet was plush and Slytherin green in colour, with swirls of silver thread decorating it. The walls had a similar effect, giving the whole room a dark, underwater quality.

The only light came from small candles, positioned randomly around the room.

Hermione finally found a mahogany door with a silver handle and yanked it open, only to find a small bathroom, containing a sink, a bath and a toilet.

There were no other doors in the room so Hermione's gaze once again found Tom's.

"Morning... Westron," Tom smirked, "You're a deep sleeper..."

"Where the hell am I, Riddle?" Hermione demanded, "And how do I get out?"

"Well that's hardly the way to treat your host," Tom laughed, "And besides... It doesn't matter how you get out. You won't and I know you'll be quite comfortable here."

Hermione didn't answer him and walked over to the writing desk, noticing it held numerous sheets of parchment and a quill with ink.

It was then she noticed what she was wearing.

Rather than the robes she'd been wearing the night before, Hermione was now clothed in a green, silk night dress which she thought was rather revealing.

"Oh, Westron," Tom said, noticing her looking at her night wear, "When you passed out... I took the _liberty_ of undressing you."

"You wouldn't dare," Hermione hissed.

"I would and I did," Tom smirked, "... Your breakfast's beside the stove, by the way."

Glaring at Tom as if her eyes could pierce a hole in him, Hermione slowly walked over to the oven to find a steaming plate of bacon, toast and hard boiled eggs as Tom got up and started to walk over to the writing desk that Hermione had just left.

He froze as the plate whizzed past his head and the eggs hit the wall while the bacon and toast hit the carpet in front of him, leaving a greasy stain.

Hermione'd threw it at him...

"Where's my wand, Riddle?" She demanded as soon as he'd turned back in her direction.

"You will not dirty the Chamber of Salazar Slytherin..." Tom hissed menacingly, "You should be grateful I brought you here... No one has ever had the privilege of being here before..."

"I could never be grateful to you, you bloody psycho!" Hermione snapped angrily.

"You will clean this up by the time I return," Tom growled, as if he hadn't heard her, "And you will be changed and be presentable... You'll find everything you need in the bathroom."

"I -" Hermione started to protest.

"IF I WERE YOU, WESTRON, I'D DO AS I SAY!" Tom roared furiously, "YOU WILL NOT DIRTY THE CHAMBER OF SALAZAR SLYTHERIN! YOU WILL CLEAN THIS UP BEFORE I RETURN OR YOU WILL HAVE NO MORE FOOD FOR THE REST OF THE WEEK!"

Hermione gasped at his outburst and took a frightened step back.

"Start cleaning," Tom snarled.

And with that he disappeared.

The candles spluttered and went out in a sudden wind that made Hermione shudder and she ran to the bed, wrapping herself in the soft blankets as if to fight off the darkness that was enclosing her.

She sat there for a while, shivering, until she finally warmed and rose from the bed ever so slightly.

"...Riddle?" Hermione whispered, "Are you there?"

There was no response.

And Hermione was getting scared.

She didn't have a clue where she was and she had no wand to protect herself.

And Tom had scared her... He'd kept talking about Salazar Slytherin and last night... Hermione had said something she shouldn't have... Something about being a 21st century feminist...

And then another memory from last night came back to her...

Tom, hissing in what Hermione now thought must be Parseltounge and the sinks pulling apart before Tom jumped down, with Hermione in his arms.

_The Chamber...  
_  
Hermione didn't know where but she was somewhere in the Chamber of Secrets, built by Salazar Slytherin, and she had to get out before his heir returned.

It was time for that wandless magic to come in handy...

"Lumos maxima!"

A small ball of light appeared in the air in front of her and Hermione jumped up and ran towards the far wall, searching with her hands for... For something. A trap door. A release button. Anything.

She searched every wall but found nothing until, frustrated, she kicked one of the bookcases only to have it topple in wards, revealing a dark tunnel, sloping steeply downwards.

Not expecting it, Hermione screamed and toppled forward into the tunnel, leaving the forgotten breakfast smeared on the walls and floor as she slid into the unknown.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lind had got herself into the school water supply...

She was still searching for the other snake and could smell its scent most strongly in the pipes...

So that's where Lind had gone.

Currently, she was slithering through pipe filled with water that was large enough for a train to get down.

Lind had been going downwards for the longest time but using her tail to direct her, Lind kept swimming forward until she sensed light above her and moved upwards.

She broke from the water into a large tiled chamber, filled with huge statues of snakes and what looked like a huge bone white head.

There were more pipes here and Lind could smell the snake even more strongly.

She'd just heaved her body out of the water when the mouth of the giant head opened and Hermione flew out, screaming at the top of her lungs.

Lind turned around to face Hermione, who was rubbing her knees which she'd landed on, in acknowledgement before hissing in Parseltounge, "_Go back to the dormitory..._," and slithering off.

"Lind? Where are you going?" Hermione frowned in confusion, quickly picking herself up and dusting her robes off.

Lind didn't respond and started to slither towards the open pipes at the other end of the Chamber.

"Lind? Lind!"

Without another word, Hermione sprinted after her snake, her feet splashing in the water covered floor as she entered the huge pipes.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione ignored the grand snake statues and decorations as she ran as fast as she could after her snake. She ran and ran until Lind turned down one of the many tunnels, left, then right, then left again.

They ended up in a room that would have been insignificant except for the fact that there was a huge pool of water directly in the middle of the floor.

It was held in a marble well-like shape that was ornately decorated by the multitude of animals carved into it. Not just snakes, or even any of the other house's animals, but almost every kind.

The water was almost silver and seemed to pulse and shimmer as Hermione neared it.

Etched on the floor around the pool were a series of runes - some Hermione herself was not familiar with. She walked towards it, transfixed by the beauty of the feature.

One hand was stretched, as if to touch.

But she was jerked out of her daze by Lind's loud hiss.

"What? Lind, I can't understand you!"

Lind seemed to roll her eyes and hissed again, flicking out with her tail.

"Lind, I _wish_ I could understand you but I'm _not_ a Parselmouth!"

Lind seemed to draw herself up, rather indignantly, but Hermione's attention had been drawn, once again, to the pool.

Lines danced across the surface, twisting and entwining until suddenly, they stopped.

The water lay still, but there were now words (in a medieval text) dancing over the surface.

They read, "_Stay Mistress, something needs to be done before I can show you the way out. Be careful, there's something here. A snake and it's very big."_

"Lind, did you tell me I needed to stay..?" Hermione tried to rationalize the situation.

_In a world of magic she still couldn't comprehend some things._

Lind let out a long spitting and hissing sound. The lines danced again until they formed the words,

"_Yes, amongst other things..."_

With that, Lind slithered off leaving Hermione with her thoughts, and a pool that could apparently translate Parseltongue.

Hermione tried to keep faith in her familiar.

She needed a plan.

Sitting down, she wondered how she had ended up here from how she used to be. A little girl of eleven, curious and filled with wonder about a world of magic, one she was now part of, to a girl who almost sleeps with the Darkest wizard since the days of Merlin and Morgana...

Her mind couldn't help but drift to those who had turned their backs on her.

_Well, they are Slytherins..._

Her "friends".

She wondered what they were doing, did they know where she was?

How long had she been here for, surely someone would have noticed?

And as much she wished that she could hate them, a bigger part of her held out, wanted these friends.

_Or at least the ones who hadn't actually tried to kill her..._

"I wish I knew what they were doing." Hermione let out a sigh and sat on the floor.

_The marble seemed a little too...**something**...to sit on..._

She sat with her head in her hands until a noise pulled her out of her thoughts.

"_What about Hermione? Huh? Where is she?"_

_That sounds suspiciously like Fomalhault._

She stood and walked towards the source of the noise. It was the pool, and it was playing out a scene. It looked like the Slytherin boys' dorm rooms,and Abraxas, Fomalhault and Cygnus stood facing each other-all looking angry and defensive, each with their hands on their wands.

She didn't know what to do. Did she stick her head in, like it was a Pensive, or just stand and watch? Her mind was made up as one of the marble tiles slowly rose from the floor forming a seat, directly in front of the pool. Hermione sat down and allowed herself to be pulled into the scene laid before her.


End file.
